Rosas Vermelhas
by Pri
Summary: AU e um pouco OOC. Kenshin, um conquistador mulherengo? Kaoru, sua próxima vítima inocente? Tá, eu sei, parece estranho... Rurouni Kenshin nos dias de hoje! CAPÍTULO 7! FINAL! FANFIC CONCLUÍDA! T.T
1. Default Chapter

NOTA DA AUTORA: Eu sei, deveria estar escrevendo o último capítulo de Sunset Memories... Mas essa idéia não parava de me atormentar, e acabei escrevendo ela mais cedo – e mais rápido – do que imaginava. Já vou logo avisando: Este fic é AU, se passa no presente (sim, no ano que estamos) e é um pouco OOC. Mas o legal é justamente isso... Como será que eles reagiriam a situações comuns a jovens de hoje? É o que vamos ver...

Queria dedicar este fic a minha autora preferida de fics Rurouni Kenshin: Hana Himura. Hana-chan, você é a melhor, você tem o Dom... Nunca deixe de escrever, você é ótima no que faz! E tenho certeza que todo mundo que lê seus fics pensa como eu!

_Disclaimer_: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Se os personagens fossem meus, a história seria um romance, e não uma aventura!

ROSAS VERMELHAS Cap. 1: Conheci você _Kenshin Pov_

- Bom dia, Tae-san. 

- Oh, bom dia Himura-san... Sentimos sua falta, já faz algumas semanas que não vem aqui. Vai querer o de sempre?

Não consigo evitar o sorriso. "A dona da floricultura sentiu minha falta? E já decorou o que eu peço? Acho que está na hora de ser mais original com as garotas..."

- Estive fora da cidade, viagem de negócios. E sim, vou querer o de sempre. Uma...

- Uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas. – ela interrompeu, sorrindo – vou preparar para o senhor. 

Observei enquanto ela se afastava, ia até um grande vaso marrom, bem no centro da loja, e selecionava as 12 rosas mais bonitas do vaso. " 'O de sempre'? É... Himura Kenshin... Quem diria, você se tornando cliente assíduo de uma floricultura, como se fosse um bar ou restaurante... Tae-san deve achar você um canalha conquistador..."

Uma voz feminina interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Tae-san, telefone. É o dono da distribuidora de orquídeas...

- Ah... Finalmente. Acabe isto para mim, Kaoru-chan. – disse, pegando o telefone sem fio da mão da jovem, então, como se lembrasse de algo, falou – Ah, deixe-me apresentá-los. Himura-san, esta é Kamiya Kaoru, minha mais nova assistente. Kaoru-chan, este é Himura-san, um cliente muito especial. Ele quer um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Uma dúzia. 

A garota sorriu e se inclinou suavemente num cumprimento, enquanto Tae-san ia para os fundos da floricultura. Lugar de onde provavelmente esta jovem teria saído. "Eu a teria visto se ela estivesse por aqui quando cheguei. Seria impossível não vê-la" Ela tinha cabelos negros, longos, presos num rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos eram de um azul escuro, profundo. Usava uma blusa branca, dessas que todas as adolescentes parecem ter, uma calça jeans, e por cima de tudo o avental verde com o nome da floricultura,  que quase lhe cobria os pés. 

Enquanto eu a observava, ela virou-se de costas e continuou o que Tae-san estava fazendo. Escolheu algumas rosas, foi até um outro vaso, pegou alguns galhos verdes e começou a arrumá-los harmoniosamente. 

"Ela deve ser bem jovem... Dezoito anos no máximo. Cuidado Himura, você pode ser preso!" Um leve sorriso escapa dos meus lábios. "Bom... Ao menos seria por uma boa causa... Ela é linda."

A jovem então vira-se, e com um sorriso, me mostra o arranjo que acabou de fazer.

- E então, Himura-san, o que acha?

Bem, eu tinha que admitir. A garota tinha talento. O buquê de flores ficou muito mais bonito do que os que Tae-san geralmente faz.

- Está muito bonito, senhorita. Parece ter sido feito por mãos de fadas...

Noto que ela fica envergonhada, um leve rubor cobre sua face. Kaoru virou-se de costas rapidamente, levando consigo o buquê até o balcão. Sem me olhar nos olhos, fingindo que ajeitava as rosas, ela me pergunta:

- O senhor gostaria de fazer um cartão? 

"Não acredito... Alguém que ainda fica enrubescida com um simples elogio! Achei que as jovens hoje em dia não ficassem mais envergonhadas... Pelo menos não as que eu conheço. Que garota interessante... Instigante, para falar a verdade. Me faz ter vontade de saber mais sobre ela... Parece doce e inocente... Não, duvido que seja inocente. Jovens da idade dela não são inocentes... Mas ela tem um olhar... O que significa esse olhar? Opa, acho que ela está esperando uma resposta..."

- Sim, claro...

Ela me indica uma pequena pilha de cartõezinhos brancos em cima do balcão. Há uma caneta ao lado.

"Vejamos... 'Querida... Querida...' Droga, esqueci o nome dela... Ah, sim. 'Querida Megumi. A noite de ontem foi inesquecível. Ligo para você quando puder. Kenshin'"

Olho para o cartão satisfeito. "Perfeito. Não muito original, mas sempre funciona. Bem... Quase sempre... Ainda bem que não lhe dei meu telefone. Tomara que ela não seja como aquela maluca, que colocou um detetive atrás de mim... Não, acho que Megumi não é dessas."

Coloco o envelope entre as flores enquanto procuro o talão de cheques no bolso. 

- O senhor gostaria que nós entregássemos em casa? Ou prefere entregar pessoalmente?

- Gostaria que vocês entregassem – "Se fosse Tae-san nem me faria essa pergunta, iria logo me pedir o endereço. Acho que vou esticar um pouco esta conversa..." – Gostaria de ir pessoalmente, mas tenho muito serviço hoje. Acabo de chegar de uma viagem de negócios. E preciso ter certeza que meu sócio não levou nossa agência a falência nesses últimos dias em que estive fora... 

Kaoru ri, e parece um pouco menos tensa. Ao menos já não está mais vermelha.

- Que tipo de agência o senhor possui?

- Agência de publicidade. Não somos internacionalmente conhecidos, mas um dia seremos!

Fiz ela sorrir mais uma vez. "Ela fica ainda mais bonita quando sorri... Himura, pára com isso..." Anoto num pedaço de papel o endereço de Megumi, preencho o cheque rapidamente e lhe entrego. "Preciso sair logo daqui... Como pode uma jovenzinha como ela mexer assim comigo? Instinto paterno? Não... Não há nada de infantil naqueles olhos, naquele corpo..."

- Obrigado Himura-san, volte sempre.

- Sim, eu voltarei... – Não consigo evitar o sorriso, nem consigo evitar os olhos dela... Foi por uma fração de segundos, talvez menos que isso, mas no momento que nossos olhos se encontraram eu senti algo que nunca havia sentido antes... Algo que nunca nem mesmo quis sentir por mulher alguma...

Vontade de ver ela de novo...

Desvio os olhos rápido, saio da loja sem olhar para trás, e quase corro até onde deixei o caro estacionado. "Kami-sama... O que foi aquilo?"

_Kaoru PoV_

"Kami-sama... O que foi aquilo?" Fiquei parada observando aquele homem estranho sair da loja, apressado. E mesmo depois que ele já tinha saído, continuei olhando para o nada, tentando acalmar meu coração, que batia depressa... 

"Como pode um simples desconhecido fazer meu coração disparar desse jeito... E ele me fez ficar envergonhada! Nunca nenhum homem me deixou constrangida com elogios... O que está acontecendo comigo?" 

Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que levei um susto ao ouvir passos atrás de mim.

- Ora, desculpe Kaoru-chan. Assustei você?

- Não foi nada, Tae-san... Estava apenas distraída... 

- Himura-san já foi embora?

- Sim... Deixou este endereço para que entregássemos as flores

Tae-san riu, e pegou o papel de minha mão.

- Deixe me ver... Ah... Como suspeitava... Mais um nome, mais um endereço... Acho que nunca vi Himura-san repetir uma única vez o mesmo nome, a mesma mulher...

- Como assim, Tae-san?

- Simples... Himura Kenshin é um de nossos clientes mais assíduos. Toda segunda feira, domingo ou sábado pela manhã, ele vem aqui, pede uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas, e manda entregar na casa de uma garota. Sempre uma garota diferente... E pelo jeito ele nunca mais as vê, pois algumas já vieram aqui na loja, mais de uma vez, tentando saber informações sobre ele... Seu telefone, endereço... Claro que eu jamais forneci tais dados, prezamos muito a privacidade de nossos clientes... Ele deve ser mesmo muito atencioso – Tae-san segurava o riso, e tinha um olhar extremamente malicioso...

- Ele é um conquistador, isso sim... – respondi, um pouco zangada. Não sei porque, mas aquilo me feriu... Então Kenshin tinha uma garota diferente a cada fim de semana? "E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?" Era o que eu tentava pensar... Mas não conseguia...

- Sim, um conquistador... Mesmo não tendo o tipo físico de um... Como pode um homem fracote, baixinho e com aquele cabelo ruivo comprido, chamar tanto a atenção das mulheres? O que será que ele tem de tão especial? 

- O olhar... – respondi baixinho. "O que ele tem de diferente é aquele olhar... Que parece querer desvendar cada pedacinho de sua mente... Eu sentia ele me observar, mesmo estando de costas... Sentia ele analisar meu corpo, e aquilo me fazia ficar tímida! Nunca nenhum homem me deixou tímida só pelo fato de me observar... Mas ele... E quando nossos olhos se encontraram... Eu senti uma descarga elétrica, meu coração disparou! Tudo com um simples olhar... Será que ele tem esse poder com as outras mulheres também? Ou será que..."

- Kaoru-chan, você disse alguma coisa? 

- Não, não... Não disse nada. – Falei, tentando disfarçar – Gostaria que eu fizesse esta entrega hoje, Tae-san? Yahiko ainda está resfriado, só volta a trabalhar amanhã.

- Obrigado Kaoru-chan. Preciso ficar aqui na loja agora a tarde, aquelas orquídeas que encomendamos semana passada vão chegar hoje, e preciso estar aqui para receber o carregamento.

- Finalmente, estava achando que não iriam chegar nunca... – respondi distraidamente. Iria poder conhecer a tal senhorita Takani logo mais. "A garota do fim de semana passado... Será que ela é bonita?" Mais tarde eu saberia. 

@@@@@@@@@@

E então? O que acharam??? Quem diria, Kenshin, um Don Juan! Por trás daquela carinha de "oro"... Mas pretendo fazer ele sofrer um pouco... Sabe como é, aprender a dar valor às mulheres... 

Vocês acham que eu devo continuar? Por favor, eu quero a opinião sincera de vocês. Se estiver muito ruim, me digam!!!!! Se estiver bom, digam também!!! (se ajoelhando na frente do pc) Por favooooor.....  


	2. 2

NOTAS DA AUTORA: Desculpe pessoal, acabei demorando mais do que imaginava para postar o segundo chap. Mas finalmente estou LIVRE!!!!! Minhas provas acabaram e estou quase de férias. Agora vou ter mais tempo para escrever. Tenho mais alguns projetos (diabólicos... Hehehe) em mente! Gostaria de agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews e emails. Júlia, Chibi Lua, Kaoru, Death Angel, Aya-chan, Prudence-chan, Tomoyo e Hana-chan.Vocês são demais! Achei que ninguém fosse ler essas minhas besteiras! _Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin pertence a Watsuki-sensei. Eu já tentei pedir para ele, mas a única coisa que ganhei foi uma shinai na cabeça... _ ROSAS VERMELHAS _ __Kaoru PoV _

O apartamento da tal Senhorita Takani ficava relativamente perto da floricultura, por isso achei melhor ir a pé. Era um prédio pequeno, e ela morava logo no segundo andar. Apertei a campainha e fiquei aguardando. "Como será que ela é? Morena? Loira? Alta? Magra?" Alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu, e uma jovem mulher, toda vestida de branco, apareceu. Ela vestia um jaleco, onde podia-se ler "Dra. Megumi Takani" bordado em vermelho, no bolso. Tinha cabelos negros, realmente longos, caindo por sobre seus ombros. Além de um enorme par de... uh... seios... Seus olhos eram escuros e ela era alta. Bem mais alta do que eu. "Bem mais alta do que ele, também..." Tive que segurar o riso, ao imaginar ela e Kenshin Himura saindo de mãos dadas de uma festa... 

- Pois não? – perguntou a jovem doutora, aparentemente de péssimo humor.

- Senhorita Takani Megumi? Esta encomenda é para a senhorita. 

Pude perceber um certo olhar de surpresa por parte dela. Com certeza, flores era algo que ela não estava esperando hoje! Entreguei-lhe as flores, me inclinei respeitosamente e comecei a descer as escadas, quando ouvi ela me chamar.

- Ei, jovenzinha! Espere!

De pés descalços mesmo, a médica correu pelo corredor até me alcançar. Agora ela sorria.

- Sabe me informar onde posso encontrar o rapaz que me enviou estas flores? O nome dele é Himura Kenshin.

"E não é que Tae-san estava certa? Será que ele não deixa seu telefone com elas? Pelo jeito é mais uma que ele vai deixar de coração partido..."

- Infelizmente não, senhorita. Sou apenas a entregadora... "Não gosto muito de mentir para as pessoa, mas se eu disser para ela que poderia conseguir o endereço e telefone dele em nosso cadastro, mas não posso fornecê-lo, ela é bem capaz de me jogar janela abaixo!"

- Ah, sim, entendo... Bem, obrigado então... – Ela parecia um pouco decepcionada, mas ainda sorria. "Bom, pelo menos o senhor Kenshin alegrou um pouco o dia desta garota... E encheu ela de esperanças falsas..."

Desci as escadas devagar, pensando em várias coisas. Como os homens podem ser totalmente insensíveis e cruéis, quando querem. Como conseguem encher uma mulher de sonhos e esperanças, e depois simplesmente vão embora, desaparecem. E como um simples buquê de flores pode alegrar o dia de qualquer pessoa.

Kenshin PoV 

(alguns dias depois)

- ... eu quero estas fotos na minha mesa segunda pela manhã, bem cedo! – e desliguei o telefone na cara dele. Abusado!

Sano estava sentado na minha frente, com os pés em cima da minha mesa. Morria de rir da situação.

- Kenshin, deixa de ser tão preocupado! Você sabe que esse fotógrafo é bom. É o melhor.

- Pode até ser bom, mas não é nenhum pouco profissional. Estas fotos deveriam estar prontas na semana passada! E se este anúncio não estiver finalizado na quarta feira pela manhã, podemos perder o cliente...

- Tá, tá certo... Relaxa cara, hoje é sexta feira, são exatamente – olhou o relógio – 6 horas, e o expediente já acabou. Te vejo no Café mais tarde? – perguntou ele, levantando-se

- Claro – falei, enquanto ajeitava minhas coisas para ir embora. Não aguentava mais ver as paredes daquele escritório! – Esse lugar, como ele é?

- Não sei ao certo. Nunca fui lá. Mas tenho certeza que deve ter muitas garotas interessantes... Como aquela médica do outro dia...

- Médica? 

- Ora, vamos Kenshin. Não se faça de sonso. Aquela médica que estava com você semana passada.

- Ah sim... Megumi. – observei-o com o canto dos olhos. Conheço Sano desde a época do colégio, fomos colegas de faculdade e somos sócios nesta agência desde que nos formamos. Sei quando ele está tentando me perguntar alguma coisa.

- Interessado nela, Sano? – perguntei, enquanto fechava as janelas. 

- Claro que não, seu idiota! Foi só um comentário... – respondeu ele, e mesmo sem olhar, só pelo seu tom de voz, eu sabia que ele estava vermelho como um tomate!

Não consegui controlar uma gargalhada. Sanozuke envergonhado? 

- Relaxa Sano. Não sabia que você tinha ficado interessado. Se eu soubesse, tinha deixado o caminho livre... Olha, se ela estiver lá eu apresento vocês, certo?

Sano riu. 

- Não precisa Kenshin... Deixa que eu faço as coisas do meu jeito, ok?

- Ok. Oito horas? 

- Oito horas. Te vejo lá, sócio. – respondeu ele, saindo de minha sala. 

Kaoru PoV 

- Misao, você me paga!

- Kaoru, pára de reclamar e tenta se divertir um pouco. Olha só quanta gente interessante!

- Não tô vendo ninguém interessante, Misao. Aqui só tem gente mais velha...

- Claro, né Kaoru... Você acha que o Aoshi-sama iria num daqueles lugares que a gente costuma ir? Não, ele vem em lugares assim. Cheios de gente chique, da idade dele! 

- Aoshi-sama, Aoshi-sama... – falei baixinho, e pelo jeito ela nem escutou. Quando será que essa obsessão maluca por esse cara vai passar? Ele nem sabe que ela existe! 

Desde o dia em que Misao começou aquelas aulas que ela não parava de falar um minuto nesse tal de Aoshi Shinomori. Ele era o dono de uma escola de artes marciais, que ensinava vários estilos de lutas. E ela, uma de suas alunas. Mas, pelo que ela contava, ele era do tipo calado, e mal prestava atenção nela... Essa semana, durante uma das aulas, ela escutou ele comentar que iria vir aqui nesse bar, hoje a noite. Claro que Misao Makimachi não iria perder essa oportunidade. Me arrastou para cá, e aqui estamos. Sentadas numa mesa, olhando em volta a procura dele. Devemos ser as garotas mais jovens por aqui. "Daqui a pouco o garçom vem aqui perguntar se a gente quer um copo de leite e biscoitos... Misao, você me paga!!!"

- Olha, ele chegou! 

Ela aponta para um rapaz alto, todo de preto, perto da porta. Acho que entendi a razão da empolgação dela. Ele realmente é muito bonito. Tem cabelos escuros, e pelo que posse ver daqui, um belo par de olhos azuis. Minha amiga sempre teve bom gosto! 

Ele entra no Café discretamente, cumprimenta algumas pessoas enquanto passa. Vai até o bar, pede uma bebida, e se escora no balcão, observando distraidamente as pessoas a volta dele. Misao suspira.

- Ele não é lindo? 

- Sim, ele é muito bonito. Será que está esperando alguém?

- Não sei, acho que não. Já falei para você que ele não tem namorada? Descobri bem ao acaso... Foi assim: Estava treinando com o Hannya-sensei e ...

"Ah não, mais uma história... Não aguento mais. Vou dar uma volta"

- Misao – interrompi ela – eu vou até o bar pegar uma bebida. Você quer alguma coisa?

- Ah... Não, não... Obrigada. Eu espero aqui.

Levanto e vou desviando das pessoas até o balcão oposto em que o tal Aoshi está. O lugar está quase lotado. Noto que alguns homens ficam olhando enquanto eu passo. Provavelmente pensando "O que essa criança está fazendo aqui?" "Ainda bem que eu e Misao já fizemos 18 anos. Senão duvido que nos deixassem entrar."

Pego a cartela de bebidas no balcão e fico em dúvida entre um _cocktail de nome complicado, feito com licor de chocolate, e uma dose de martini. "Acho que vou pedir um martini. Daí peço para o __barman colocar bastante gelo, e não fica tão forte. A última coisa que preciso hoje é ficar bêbada num lugar desconhecido, cheio de desconhecidos..."_

Porém, no momento em que vou chamar o _barman, ouço uma voz masculina bem atrás de mim, falando perto do meu ouvido._

- Senhorita Kaoru Kamiya?

"Estranho. Achei que não conhecesse ninguém aqui..."

Ao me virar para ver quem era o dono da voz, me deparo com um belo par de olhos violeta me observando. Olhos violeta com um estranho e quase imperceptível brilho dourado...

"Não pode ser..."

- Kenshin Himura...

Kenshin PoV 

- Kenshin Himura...

Um leve sorriso escapa dos meus lábios. "Ela parece realmente surpresa. Jamais imaginei que fosse encontrá-la aqui."

Para falar a verdade, se ela não tivesse passado quase do meu lado, eu nem teria notado sua presença. Eu estava conversando com uma jovem muito bonita. Corpo de modelo, cabelo loiro, curto...

- Então você acha mesmo que eu poderia participar de um comercial?

- Claro – respondi – Eu tenho muita experiência no ramo. Foi uma pena que eu não tenha conhecido você a alguns dias atrás. Você teria sido perfeita para um comercial de roupas de verão que minha agência estava fazendo

Ela ficou completamente convencida. Todas ficam. 

Quando eu estava a ponto de falar mais alguma coisa, notei uma jovem de cabelos negros passar ao meu lado. O que me chamou a atenção foi o seu suave perfume de jasmim. Uma brisa agradável no meio de toda aquela fumaça e confusão. Notei que todos os homens pelos quais ela passou também a olhavam. Olhares de cobiça. Aquele tipo de olhar que só outro homem sabe bem como identificar. 

Enquanto ela se aproximava do balcão pude observá-la melhor. Usava um vestido preto, com um discreto decote nas costas. Discreto, mas ainda assim revelador. Moldava-se perfeitamente ao seu corpo delicado. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, afinal estava de costas para mim. Mas eu estava com a sensação de já tê-la visto antes, em algum lugar. 

No instante seguinte, ela ajeita o cabelo, e vira-se de lado, ficando de perfil. Parece interessada lendo a cartela de bebidas. Agora, vendo seu rosto com clareza, tive certeza de que já a conhecia.

"Claro... A jovem intrigante da floricultura! Será que está sozinha?"

Não vi ninguém ao seu lado, nem nenhum homem se aproximando.

"Perfeito. Vou até lá conversar com ela"

Dei uma desculpa esfarrapada para a garota na minha frente, falando que ia até o bar pegar uma cerveja, e me afastei.

Não consigo deixar de pensar naquela coisa estranha que senti quando conversei com ela pela primeira vez. Será que iria se repetir novamente?

- Senhorita Kaoru Kamyia?

Ela me olhou surpresa. 

- Kenshin Himura...

Um leve sorriso escapa dos meus lábios. "Essa noite vai ser interessante..."

Kenshin não está detestável? Até eu estou com raiva dele... Acho que teremos um pouco de WAFF no próximo capítulo... E depois... Sofrimento! Muito sofrimento!!! Hahahahaha... (risada maléfica!)

Façam minha semana mais feliz! Mandem um review, digam o que acham... Devo fazer Kenshin aprender uma lição? Este fic deve ter um final feliz? Querem mais algum casal RK? Querem que eu pare de falar tanta besteira nas minhas notas??? 


	3. 3

NOTAS DA AUTORA: Desculpe a demora, gente! Queria ter postado antes do Natal, antes do Ano Novo, mas foi impossível... Até porque este capítulo está um pouquinho mais longo do que o habitual... Bom...Ele não ficou bem como eu queria. De todos que eu já escrevi, mesmo de outros fics, foi o mais complicado... Acho que me deu um bloqueio, um branco, não sei... Nunca ficava como eu queria! Mas eu espero que vocês gostem... 

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Se fosse meu, Seisou Hen seria totalmente diferente... *secando uma lágrima no canto do olho*

ROSAS VERMELHAS

__

Kenshin PoV

Ela estava me olhando como se eu fosse um fantasma. Tinha os lábios entreabertos e parecia segurar a respiração. "Bom, acho melhor eu falar algo. Não quero passar a noite toda só olhando para ela."

- Esta cadeira está ocupada? – perguntei, indicando uma cadeira ao seu lado

- N-não, não está...

- Importa-se que eu sente aqui? – dei um de meus melhores sorrisos.

Finalmente ela pareceu voltar a si. E apesar do lugar ser relativamente escuro, pude perceber um leve rubor em sua face, ao me responder.

- Claro... Claro que não, Himura-san. Pode sentar...

Ugh! Aquilo me doeu aos ouvidos. "Esse 'Himura-san' me faz parecer tio dela!" Vamos resolver isso logo

- Ora, não precisa ser tão formal – falei, enquanto me sentava – Eu prometo que não conto para Tae-san. Eu deixo você me chamar de Kenshin, se você me deixar chamar você de Kaoru, certo?

- Certo... – ela sorriu, e já não parecia mais tão envergonhada agora. 

"Kami... Ela está ainda mais bonita do que quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, na floricultura. Parece mais feminina. E este sorriso... Decididamente, ela fica encantadora quando sorri. Acho que vou tentar uma conversa amigável..."

- Está gostando da festa? É a primeira vez que venho aqui, mas gostei muito do lugar. 

- Na verdade – ela coloca uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha – estou me sentindo um pouco deslocada... Também é minha primeira vez aqui e não conheço quase ninguém...

- Você veio sozinha? 

- Ah, não! Vim com minha amiga... – ela se vira e aponta para uma das mesas...

A mesa estava vazia.

- Estranho, ela estava ali agora mesmo... Ah, não acredito...

Kaoru encontra algo com o olhar e não consegue conter uma risadinha.

- O que houve?

- Ela foi falar com ele! Veja... – ela se aproxima um pouco mais para me mostrar alguma coisa. Acho que ela não faz a mínima noção do que sua proximidade causa em mim...

Kaoru aponta para uma jovem de blusa azul, aproximando-se a passos decididos do balcão oposto ao que estávamos. E parando ao lado de Aoshi Shinomori.

- Sua amiga é aquela ali cutucando o braço do Shinomori? 

- Isso mesmo – Kaoru riu da cena – Você o conhece?

- Claro, ele é um de nossos clientes. Fazemos os comerciais para TV de sua Escola de Artes Marciais. De onde você o conhece? – Senti uma pontada estranha no coração. Ciúmes? Não, não pode ser. "Ora, deixa disso Himura... Você mal trocou duas palavras com essa garota..." 

- Eu não o conheço pessoalmente. Mas já ouvi falar MUITO nele! Minha amiga Misao – aponta para a moça, que agora tagarelava alegremente com Aoshi, enquanto ele meramente mexia a cabeça – é sua aluna na Escola, e, bem, é completamente apaixonada por ele. Não pára de falar sobre ele um segundo! 

Não pude deixar de rir. Aquela jovenzinha tagarela, apaixonada pelo "Iceberg"? Sem dúvida, uma combinação singular... 

- E ele? Já sabe sobre essa paixão platônica?

- Do jeito que Misao é discreta? Mesmo que fosse cego ele perceberia!

Dou uma gargalhada. "Essa garota está me surpreendendo. Bonita, senso de humor... O que mais ela tem para me mostrar?"

Novamente, sinto aquela estranha vontade de saber mais sobre ela, de conhecê-la melhor. "E por que não?" penso. "A ocasião é mais do que propícia. Porém, Kaoru é diferente das garotas que conheço. Acho que devo ser mais cuidadoso... Ir mais devagar..." Me escoro no balcão displicentemente, e pergunto, como quem não quer nada...

- E você, Kaoru? O que mais você faz, além de trabalhar com Tae-san? 

- Bom... Eu estudo. Estou no primeiro ano de faculdade...

- E que curso você faz?

Ela hesita um pouco.

- Não é um curso muito comum... Eu estudo História.

- História? Nunca conheci ninguém que fizesse esse curso... O que vocês aprendem?

- Ah, um monte de coisas – ela parecia empolgada ao falar. Com certeza, gostava muito do que fazia – Desde a Pré-História, até as civilizações clássicas e os dias de hoje. Suas lendas, hábitos culturais, religiões. Mas a minha matéria favorita é a história do Japão. Guerras civis, Era Meiji, essas coisas. – Ela parou abruptamente de falar – Desculpe, estou sendo uma chata, falando sem parar sobre esses assuntos chatos, não é?

- Não, claro que não! – dou um sorriso sincero – Continue, estava começando a ficar interessante... Era Meiji? 

Ela sorriu, e pude notar um certo alívio em seu olhar. Kaoru me contou sobre a pesquisa que estava desenvolvendo, sobre seus professores, que eram tão velhos que pareciam ter realmente vivenciado os fatos que contavam, e sobre seus colegas malucos. Ela me fez rir inúmeras vezes, relatando histórias sobre suas saídas de campo e pesquisas que duravam a noite toda. E, a pedido dela, eu contei como era a vida agitada de um publicitário. Mas eu também fiz ela rir, contando sobre campanhas que fizemos em que, quando achávamos que nada mais podia dar errado, alguma tragédia acontecia! Como da vez que tínhamos umas fotografias para fazer, o modelo não pode vir, e tivemos que usar o Sano mesmo! E era um comercial de cuecas!!! 

Fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto! Conversar com Kaoru era fácil, simples, sem artifícios. Era como conversar com uma velha amiga. A impressão que tinha é que eu a conhecia a anos! Não era como as garotas que eu geralmente conversava em festas, onde eu tinha que forçar elogios a cada duas palavras, ou me obrigar a ouvir uma conversa chata. Kaoru era inteligente, divertida, uma boa ouvinte. E linda. Em alguns momentos, eu simplesmente me perdia em seus olhos azuis, e ficava difícil me concentrar no que estava falando. 

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali, conversando. Mas deve ter sido bastante, porque o lugar já não estava mais tão cheio, e a música que tocava agora não era mais tão agitada. Era uma balada lenta, romântica. Quando a música começou a tocar, Kaoru parou o que estava dizendo, fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- Ah... Eu amo essa música! 

Eu não pude resistir. Era o momento perfeito, o instante perfeito. Me aproximei um pouco mais, e toquei de leve seu queixo, com a ponta dos dedos, erguendo seu rosto um pouco. Kaoru abriu os olhos, surpresa. Mas, no instante seguinte, fechou-os novamente. Sabia o que iria acontecer. E parecia que estava esperando por isso tanto quanto eu... Nossos lábios se tocaram...

__

Kaoru PoV

"Ele está me beijando!"

Eu não conseguia pensar com clareza... Aquela música, os lábios dele... Parecia que ele tinha me hipnotizado, e agora eu fazia tudo que ele queria, tudo que ele mandava. Eu nunca fui dessas garotas que beijam rapazes que mal conhecem, ou que acabaram de conhecer. "Mas Kenshin... É diferente... Eu não sei explicar como, mas eu confio nele!"

Eu o sentia acariciando meu rosto, aprofundando o beijo. E eu me entregava a ele sem receios. Passei os braços em volta de seu pescoço, e me deixei levar... Seu beijo era suave, carinhoso, romântico! Com uma das mãos ele tocava meu rosto, meu pescoço. Com a outra Kenshin me abraçava pela cintura. "Nota mental: agradecer a Misao por ter me trazido nesta festa!" 

No início, quando ele começou com aquela história de "Está gostando da festa?" "O que você faz?" eu achei que ele fosse um daqueles chatos de bar. Mas Kenshin me surpreendeu! Sua conversa era muito divertida, e ele pareceu realmente interessado no que eu dizia! Conversar com ele foi muito bom... Mas sou obrigada a admitir... Beijá-lo é melhor ainda! 

Não sei por quanto tempo ele me beijou... Segundos... Horas... Já tinha perdido complemente a noção do tempo... Mas quando nos separamos, ele me olhou nos olhos e sorriu. Minhas pernas viraram gelatina... "Ai... Não faz assim..." Então, num gesto impulsivo, passei a mão pela sua nuca e puxei ele para outro beijo! Kenshin pareceu surpreso por um segundo, mas depois não se fez de rogado! "Ai, não deu para resistir... Hehehe... Ele vai pensar que eu sou uma tarada!" 

Dessa vez o beijo já não foi tão suave. Foi bem mais apaixonado, mais ousado. Sua língua explorando minha boca, suas mãos se enroscando no meu cabelo... Não havia mais festa, não existia mais ninguém no mundo. Só nós dois. Só aquele beijo... 

O barulho de um copo quebrando nos tirou desse torpor. Eu olhei para ele e tive a certeza de que estava um pimentão... Sentia minhas orelhas queimarem! Ele sorriu – aquele sorriso tão lindo! – e passou a mão no meu rosto. 

- Está com vergonha de mim? – ele perguntou

- Não... Não é isso... É que... – "Pára de gaguejar, sua idiota!!!" – É que você... Só você consegue me deixar assim, vermelha... Eu não sou de ficar envergonhada... Mas, com você... Não entendo porque...

- Bom, então acho que devemos descobrir... – E ele começou a se aproximar, para mais um beijo...

Que não aconteceu.

Escutamos uma voz masculina, bem próxima, exclamando:

- Kenshin, cara, é você?

Abri os olhos e pude ver que Kenshin não estava muito feliz com a interrupção. Mas, quando se virou para ver quem o tinha chamado, seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento, e logo depois ele deu uma gargalhada. 

- Katsu? Cara... O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Kenshin levantou para cumprimentar o homem que acabara de chegar. Era um tipo estranho. Tinha cabelos escuros, um pouco comprido, com uma bandana colorida amarrada na testa. 

- Quando foi que você voltou, Katsu? Por que não nos avisou? O Sano vai querer seu pescoço!

- Eu deveria voltar só na semana que vem, mas acabei conseguindo o último lugar num vôo de Chicago para cá, cheguei hoje pela manhã. Queria ter ligado, mas não tive tempo! Tenho um monte de novidades para contar, mas antes... quem é a gata? – falou o tal Katsu, apontando para mim.

Acho que Kenshin não gostou muito do que seu amigo disse, porque ficou sério de repente. Passou os braços em torno de meus ombros, e então respondeu.

- Essa é Kaoru Kamiya. Kaoru, este é Katsuhiro Tsukioka. Ele trabalhava comigo e com Sanozuke na agência, fazia ilustrações. Acabou de chegar de uma longa viagem pelos Estados Unidos.

Estendi a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Katsu fez menção de beijá-la, mas depois de um rápido olhar em Kenshin, pareceu pensar melhor, e apenas apertou minha mão.

"Será que Kenshin sente ciúmes de mim? Que gracinha... Ai, eu preciso ir ao banheiro, esse sapato está me matando!"

- Bom, vou deixar vocês conversando, já volto.

- Onde você vai? – me pergunta Kenshin

- Ao banheiro – cochicho em seu ouvido – Meu sapato está machucando...

Ele ri, e de dá um beijo no rosto.

- Tudo bem, não demore.

Caminho devagar até o banheiro. O lugar já estava quase vazio. Ainda vejo Misao conversando com Aoshi. Agora estão sentados numa mesa. Mas, pelo jeito, vão ficar só conversando, mesmo. 

Entro no banheiro e sento numa cadeira que havia ali. Tiro o sapato e mexo os dedos do pé, devagar. "Ai... Eu falei para a Misao que o sapato novo dela ia ficar apertado em mim..." O barulho da porta se abrindo com violência me tira dos meus pensamentos. Agora, parada de pé bem na minha frente, com uma cara de poucos amigos, estava a tal Megumi Takani.

- Acho que precisamos ter uma conversinha, garota! 

Assustador? Hehehe... Não se preocupem, a cena não terá muito sangue... Vai ser terror psicológico! 

Só mais um detalhe. Sobre a música que estava tocando quando Kenshin e Kaoru se beijaram: quando eu escrevi a situação, estava escutando "Water runs dry" do Boyz II Men. Mas, imaginem a música que vocês mais gostam para a cena. :)

Bom, queria agradecer aos reviews que vocês me mandaram! Chibi-lua, espero que vc não fique brava porque copiei sua idéia de comentar cada review no fim do capítulo!!!

__

Misao Makimachi: Você não é a primeira que me pede vingança pela Megumi! Aguarde o próximo capítulo. Será uma vingança de "raposa"!!! Vc também joga RPG? Minha personagem é uma princesa élfica, mas faz quase 2 meses que não jogo... Tô com tanta saudade! 

__

Sayo Amakuza: Kaoru vai ter acessos de raiva, sim, prometo um para muito breve! Obrigado pelo Review!

__

Artemisia: Também não consigo vê-lo sofrer por muito tempo... Mas ele vai aprender na marra a respeitar as mulheres! Ah, vai! Já Misao e Aoshi... Bem, surpresas virão!!!

__

Chibi-lua: Hehehe, o Kenshin tá se achando! Mas acho que logo ele entra em seu Inferno Astral! Beijos.

__

Vinmy: Pode deixar! E dessa vez o sofrimento não será em batalhas sangrentas! Valeu!!!

__

Hana-Himura: Como é bom estar de férias, né? Vc vai mesmo fazer um lemon em português??? Diz que sim, vaaaai!!!

__

Aya-chan: Sim... Loira de boate. De chapinha! Mas não pinte seu cabelo não... Seja natural! Beijos e valeu pelo review.

__

Hilde e Setsuna: Meninas, vocês são demais! Sempre leio seus reviews no fic da Chibi-lua! Vocês deviam escrever mais! Pode deixar, Sano e Megumi terão bons momentos juntos!

__

Prudence-chan: Foi como falei para a Misao. Acho que uma vingança sutil seria mais a cara da Megumi do que um barraco na festa! Já falei que amo os fics que vc faz? Obrigado pelos elogios... 

Olha pessoal, prometo que o próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto. Um beijo e feliz Ano Novo (atrasado) para todos!


	4. 4

NOTAS DA AUTORA: E aí, galera! Desculpe a demora, de novo... Estas semanas eu vivi como escrava! Estava fazendo uma disciplina no curso de férias. Isto significa: aulas de Filosofia (eca!) de manhã e de tarde, e trabalhar de noite... Quase morri! Mas agora estou livre, e vou tentar agilizar esse fic... Não falta muito para terminar.

Mas, deixa de papo... Vamos ao capítulo.

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin pertence a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Eu nem queria mesmo! Fics são mais divertidos!!!

__

Kaoru PoV

E ali estava ela. Parada, bem na minha frente. "Kami-Sama, ela vai me bater! Ela deve ter me visto com o Kenshin, e agora quer vingança. O que eu faço? Não, eu não vou fugir!!! Se essa raposa acha que pode me vencer, ela está muito enganada!!! Eu fiz anos de Kendô... Tá certo, que eu já não pratico faz um tempinho, mas é como andar de bicicleta, a gente não esquece... Droga, se pelo menos eu tivesse minha shinai aqui. Não é o tipo de coisa que eu costumo trazer para uma festa... Será que aquela vassoura perto da porta serve? Isso! Eu pego a vassoura, dou um golpe nela, e saio correndo! Mas... Como eu vou pegar a vassoura? A Megumi está bem na minha frente, e a vassoura está lá do outro lado. Já sei! Eu aponto para o chão e digo 'BARATA!'. Brilhante idéia, Kaoru. Toda mulher tem medo de barata! Ela se distrai, eu pego a shinai... digo, vassoura, dou um golpe nela e saio correndo... Vamos lá..."

Eu estava pronta para pôr meu brilhante plano em ação, já tinha até me levantado, e estava encarando ela tentando não demonstrar medo. Mas eu não cheguei nem a abrir minha boca para falar. Ela foi mais rápida. 

- Eu vi você com o Ken-san, garota. E não foi você quem me disse que "Não o conheço, sou apenas a entregadora!", hein? – falou ela, em tom de deboche.

Ah... Meu sangue ferveu. Quem ela pensa que é para debochar de mim? "Agora sim, eu vou ficar e lutar. Nem que eu tenha que arrancar os fios de cabelo dela com minhas próprias mãos..."

- Sim, eu o conheço. Mas se ele não quis deixar seu telefone com você, por que eu iria?

Acho que toquei no Calcanhar de Aquiles dela! Megumi parecia a ponto de soltar fogo pelas narinas! Tentei dar um passo para o lado, mas ela me segurou pelo pulso.

- E por acaso ele deu o telefone dele para você.

Abri a boca para responder, mas a resposta não saiu. "Ela tem razão, ele não me deu seu telefone. Ah, mas é porque não deu tempo..." Sorri cinicamente. 

- Ainda não, mas garanto que é porque não tivemos tempo... 

Ela riu, uma mistura de deboche e divertimento.

- Pobre menininha inocente. Acha mesmo que ele vai dar o tão cobiçado e secreto número de telefone dele para você? Ele não diz para ninguém, para nenhuma mulher. Kenshin Himura é um dos mais conhecidos conquistadores de Tóquio. Mas claro que você não deve conhecer a fama dele, você é muito jovem... – falou ela, soltando meu pulso.

Minha raiva cresceu ainda mais. Além de tudo ela me chama de criança! Comecei a gritar.

- Você só está com ciúmes porque ele não quis mais saber de você. Porque ele lhe mandou aquelas flores e nunca mais deu notícias, não é? Está com ciúmes porque ele está com uma garota mais jovem do que você...

Não consegui completar a frase. Megumi segurou meu pulso mais uma vez e me puxou em sua direção.

- Acha mesmo que com você vai ser diferente? Acha mesmo que você é especial? Eu também achei isso. Não escutei o alerta de minhas amigas e acreditei que eu podia mudá-lo, que comigo ele deixaria de ser um canalha. Ele tem esse poder, sabe? De nos fazer sentir que seremos a única, a última. Mas com você não vai ser diferente, garotinha. – ela soltou meu braço com força, e dessa vez doeu. Pude sentir que havia mágoa em sua voz, enquanto ela virava de costas e continuava falando.

- Já posso até prever o que vai acontecer entre vocês. Vocês vão passar o resto da noite aqui no bar, conversando, rindo, trocando beijos e carícias. Kenshin vai ser cortês, vai falar coisas bonitas, conversar sobre assuntos interessantes. No final da noite, ele vai se oferecer para levar você em casa. Chegando lá ele vai se convidar para subir...

- O que eu não vou permitir, porque não moro sozinha, moro com meus pais... – interrompi, zangada. O que ela pensa que eu sou? Onde aquela mulher estava querendo chegar?

Era riu 

- Claro, era de se esperar, sendo você tão jovem. Mas garanto que ele já previu isto, também. Com certeza vai convidar você para irem a um lugar mais aconchegante. Para conversarem... Ele poderá citar vários lugares, desde uma dessas lanchonetes 24 horas até sua preferida: o motel mais próximo.

Coloquei a mão nos lábios, horrorizada. "Não! Kenshin jamais faria isso!" Mas ela não me deixou falar, continuou com seu discurso. 

- Claro, agora irá depender de você. Se você realmente quiser passar a noite com ele, vai concordar com o motel. E note que, dentre os lugares que ele poderá citar, a casa dele jamais estará entre eles. Este é seu segundo segredo mais valioso, depois do número de telefone: o endereço. Bom, se você aceitar passar a noite com ele, Kenshin será um amante exemplar, carinhoso e selvagem na medida certa...

- Pare! Por que você está me dizendo estas coisas? – não podia mais suportar... Kenshin não podia ser assim, não! Eu nunca me enganei com ninguém, e apesar de tudo que Tae-san me disse, eu sabia que podia, olhando fundo em seus olhos, confiar nele...

- Espere, garota, ainda não acabei. Agora vem a melhor parte... – respondeu ela, com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios – Depois de uma noite de sonhos, você dormirá, exausta. Acordará no dia seguinte, cedo, com ele já pronto para ir embora. Kenshin ainda será encantador, educado, e com certeza levará você em casa. Como ele não fará a mínima menção de lhe dar seu telefone, você, ansiosa por mais noites como aquela, lhe dará o seu. Algumas horas depois, ou talvez no dia seguinte, alguém da floricultura chegará em sua casa com um belo buque de rosas vermelhas, e um cartão, falando sobre como a noite foi maravilhosa, e dizendo que logo ele entrará em contato. Bom, a história acaba aqui... Ele nunca mais ligará para você, e se você o vir novamente, com certeza será nos braços de outra garota, iludida com belas palavras e seus olhos cor de violeta! 

Eu estava muda. Assustada demais para falar qualquer coisa. Não conseguia imaginar esse Kenshin... Eu não o via desse jeito...

- Comigo não... – murmurei – Comigo não será assim. Será diferente...

Uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Os olhos de Megumi pareceram se suavizar um pouco, e ela sorriu. Não com cinismo, ou deboche. Mas com pena.

- Eu também pensei assim. E foi por isso que eu vim aqui, falar com você. Quando vi vocês juntos, no bar, cheguei a derrubar um copo! Não pude imaginar que Kenshin pudesse estar enganando uma garota tão jovem... Não achei que ele pudesse ser tão vil. Eu sou mais vivida que você. Caí nas garras dele sabendo que poderia sair machucada. Mas você é diferente. É jovem, não tem a experiência de saber quando um homem está realmente apaixonado ou apenas querendo uma noite de diversão. Mas eu não a culpo. Kenshin tem realmente esse poder, de nos deixar confusas... 

- Essa história que você me contou... Foi assim com você?

- Sim – ela respondeu. – Comigo e com outras garotas. Depois daquele dia, que você apareceu em minha casa com as flores, eu fiquei esperando um telefonema, que não aconteceu. Fiquei realmente furiosa, e comecei a "investigar" com minhas amigas e conhecidas sobre Kenshin Himura. Algumas já tinham tidos encontros com ele. Histórias muito parecidas, sempre com o mesmo final. Eu já conhecia sua fama, mas quando comecei a conversar com ele... Me deixei levar...

Megumi virou-se e tocou meu ombro.

- Não deixe que isso aconteça com você! Não se apaixone por ele... Divirta-se essa noite, como achar melhor. Mas não alimente esperanças de que ele se tornará seu namorado. Kenshin é avesso a qualquer tipo de relacionamento... E duvido que isso mude um dia...

Não sabia o que fazer... Meu coração gritava que ela estava errada, que o Kenshin que eu conhecia jamais faria isso comigo. Mas meu cérebro, racional, dava razão a ela. "Tae-san já havia me alertado, e agora essa tal Megumi faz o mesmo." E ela já havia passado por uma situação igual a minha. Mas, o que eu podia fazer? "Não me apaixonar? Vai ser difícil... Acho que... Já estou apaixonada por ele..."

Vendo meu silêncio, ela retirou a mão do meu ombro e se afastou.

- É normal que você fique confusa, que não saiba em quem acreditar. Comprove por si mesma, se duvida de mim... Veja se esta noite não vai se sair exatamente como eu acabei de lhe contar. A propósito, qual é o seu nome?

- É Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya.

- Bom, senhorita Kamiya, espero que nossa conversinha lhe ajude em alguma coisa. Tenha uma boa noite. – E com isso, ela virou-se de costas e saiu do banheiro. 

Sem forças, me deixei cair na cadeira. Estava zonza, mil coisas girando em minha cabeça. Eu visualizava as cenas que ela tina descrito, mas ao mesmo tempo aquele par de olhos violetas invadia minha mente. Tão gentis... Não pareciam a mesma pessoa... "O que eu faço? Vou embora agora? Saio correndo? Fico e converso com ele? Finjo que nada aconteceu? Ai, o que eu faço?"

Fiquei mais alguns minutos sentada ali, tentando clarear minha mente. Achei melhor ficar. E fazer o que Megumi me aconselhou. "Vamos ver como a noite vai acabar. E torcer para que essa história não tome o rumo que ela previu..." Coloquei o sapato, ajeitei o vestido, dei uma retocada na maquiagem, e saí do banheiro. 

"Por favor, Kami, me ajude! Faça com que seja diferente, por favor!"

__

Kenshin PoV

Katsu estava contando coisas incríveis sobre seus trabalhos nos Estados Unidos, mas minha mente não estava ali. "Kaoru está demorando, o que pode ter acontecido?" Eu olhava a porta do banheiro às vezes, de relance, mas não vi nada de anormal. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela, e em seus beijos... Tentei voltar a prestar atenção no que meu amigo dizia.

- ... e depois que o contrato venceu, eu tive que voltar para Nova Iorque, e fiquei quase um mês sem emprego... Espera aí, aquele ali, saindo, não é o Sano? – falou ele, apontando para a porta.

Olhei na direção que ele indicou, e sorri. Sano saía de mãos dadas com Megumi. "Nem tinha visto que ela estava aqui... É Sano, parece que você conseguiu fazer as coisas 'do seu jeito'"

- Sim, é ele. Pelo visto, a noite dele vai ser bem interessante...

- Aliás, Kenshin, parece que a sua também vai ser, não é? A garota que estava aqui, ela é linda! Mas, não acha que ela é um pouco nova demais para você?

- Ela é jovem, sim, mas não se preocupe, Katsu. Não vou ser preso! – falei rindo, mas ele permaneceu sério.

- Cuidado, Kenshin. Garotas jovens sofrem mais...

Ia perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas não tive tempo. Kaoru tinha acabado de voltar. 

- Desculpe a demora – ela sorriu.

- Bom, acho que vou indo. Segunda apareço lá na agência, para conversar com vocês – falou Katsu, com um olhar significativo. "Ainda bem que ele percebeu que estava sobrando aqui". 

Depois que ele se afastou, dei um suspiro aliviado e me virei para Kaoru. Ela tinha o olhar distante, parecia perdida em pensamentos.

- Kaoru? O que houve? – perguntei, me aproximando mais um pouco e segurando sua mão.

- Nada, nada não – ela respondeu rápido – só estou... bem... preocupada com o horário! Eu... não posso chegar muito tarde em casa...

- Eu levo você para casa. Quando quiser ir, me avise. – Kaoru apenas sorriu, e beijei-a novamente.

Tudo parecia perfeito. Eu me sentia muito bem com ela... Para falar a verdade, não queria que esta noite acabasse tão cedo... Mas, como ela mesmo disse, ela tinha que ir para casa... Esse é um dos problemas de se envolver com garotas mais jovens... "Será que era isso que Katsu estava dizendo?"

Kaoru estava um pouco tensa a princípio, mas depois pareceu relaxar. "Estranho... Ela parece que ficou tímida de novo... Achei que já tinha ganho sua confiança... Bem, vamos conversar mais um pouco, então". Contei para ela as aventuras pelas quais meu amigo havia passado nos Estados Unidos, e ela ficou muito impressionada. Mas ainda estava inquieta, eu podia notar. "Deve ser por causa do horário". Olhei para o relógio, e perguntei:

- Você quer ir para casa agora?

- Acho que sim. Preciso avisar a Misao.

- Vou com você. 

Fomos até a mesa onde eles estavam sentados. A garota falava sem parar, mas ao menos Aoshi parecia prestar atenção. Ele me reconheceu, e me cumprimentou com um gesto. Kaoru foi logo falando com ela.

- Misao, estou indo embora. Você não se importa em pegar um taxi sozinha?

- Claro que não Kaoru, não se preocupe. – Escutei ela cochichar para Kaoru um "Divirta-se!"

- Eu levo você para casa, Misao – falou Aoshi, com aquela sua voz profunda. "Acho que é isso que atrai as mulheres".

Tive que segurar o riso. Misao parecia que tinha acabado de ganhar na loteria. Ela arregalou os olhos, e ficou sem voz por alguns momentos... 

- Você... Me leva em casa??? – Ela questionou, com um sério tom de dúvida em sua voz. Aoshi apenas assentiu. Kaoru também estava achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado, pois me cutucou de leve, e nos afastamos discretamente, mas ainda observávamos Misao de longe. Ela parecia a ponto de pular da cadeira e sair dançando, de tanta felicidade!

- Você viu a cara dela? – me perguntou Kaoru, rindo até não poder mais. Aliás, nem eu conseguia segurar o riso depois daquela cena.

- Vi! Essa sua amiga não regula muito bem!

- Tadinha da Misao, ela só é espontânea demais! Nunca conseguiu esconder de ninguém o que sentia. Alegrias, tristezas, estava sempre tudo estampado no rosto dela! Tomara que ele goste dela assim mesmo!

Preferi não dar minha opinião. Eu não conhecia o Aoshi muito bem, mas ele parecia ser um cara sério. Sério até demais. "Bom, quem sabe não é isso que ele está precisando para deixar aquela carranca de lado? Uma garota como Misao."

Enquanto Kaoru ia pegar seu casaco, fui pagar nossa conta. Insisti em pagar a conta dela também, apesar de seus protestos veementes. Só consegui convencê-la quando falei que ela estaria ofendendo meu instinto de masculinidade se não me deixasse pagar sua conta, e que isso traria sérias consequências para minha auto estima. Aproveitei que ela estava distraída, rindo, e arranquei a comanda de sua mão. Gosto de mulheres modernas – em todos os sentidos – mas achei que estaria marcando um ponto a mais com ela se pagasse sua conta. Acho que deu certo. 

Enquanto saíamos de mãos dadas da festa, andando devagar pelo estacionamento deserto, me ocorreu uma sensação familiar. 

Estranho...Era como se nós dois fôssemos um casal de namorados. 

Era como se eu tivesse voltado à minha adolescência, e eu fosse aquele velho Kenshin de anos atrás, e ela... Tomoe. "Não, não quero pensar nisso... Já faz tanto tempo... Porque tenho que pensar na Tomoe justo agora?" Tentei tirar aquilo tudo da cabeça, e me concentrar no que Kaoru estava dizendo. Mas ainda estava lá. Aquela já conhecida sensação, que por muito tempo eu achei que tivesse esquecido. 

- Kenshin, você está me ouvido?

- Ah... Desculpe, koishii. Estava tentando me lembrar onde deixei o carro...

- É o que dizem... depois de uma certa idade, a memória começa a falhar... – ela me olhava com um olhar maroto. Resolvi entrar na brincadeira, para tentar esquecer aqueles pensamentos e sensações do passado.

- Está insinuando que eu estou velho? - Não dei-lhe tempo de responder. Peguei-a no colo e comecei a rodopiá-la pelo estacionamento.

- Pára Kenshin, eu tô ficando tonta! – Kaoru ria, e dava socos no meu ombro para eu parar.

- Só se você retirar o que disse!

- Não!!! – ela gritou, rindo ainda mais.

Coloquei Kaoru no chão – até porque eu também já estava ficando tonto – e a segurei com força, antes que caíssemos os dois. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, e ela ainda ria. 

- Vou lhe dar mais uma chance: Ou você retira o que disse, ou vai sofrer a mais insuportável tortura que puder imaginar!

Kaoru puxou meu rosto mais para perto, e com os lábios colados nos meus, falou baixinho:

- Acho que vou ficar com a tortura.

"Cara... Aonde essa garota aprendeu a fazer isso? E eu achando que ela era pura e inexperiente." O beijo que se seguiu foi avassalador. Era uma pena que estivéssemos num lugar público, senão... "Bom, sempre tem o carro... Acho que o estacionamento já é mal iluminado por isso... Mas, será que ela vai querer? Eu preferia um lugar mais confortável. Não tenho boas lembranças de banco de trás de carros..." Uma buzina bem do nosso lado interrompeu meus pensamentos obscenos. Parecia que eu e Kaoru, em nossa cena romântica, estávamos atrapalhando a saída de outro carro do estacionamento. 

Peguei Kaoru pela mão e a levei até meu carro. Mas o encanto já havia acabado. Ela não parecia disposta a continuar no carro o que tínhamos começado no estacionamento. Na verdade, acho que ela estava até um pouco arrependida de tamanha empolgação, a julgar pelo seu leve rubor, e por evitar meus olhos, se mostrando muito interessada em olhar meus CDs. "Acho que ela ainda não tem muita noção do que pode fazer com um homem, nem com ela mesma. Eu não me enganei. Kaoru é pura e inexperiente. Isso complica um pouco as coisas. Não acho que ela irá aceitar meu convite para 'esticarmos' a noite. E ainda tem os pais dela..." Enquanto esses milhões de pensamentos vagavam pela minha mente, dei a partida e saímos do estacionamento.

Pedi a ela seu endereço, e sugeri que colocasse um CD no som. Ela escolheu Eric Clapton. Eu observava-a pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto dirigia. Kaoru cantava baixinho alguns trechos da música, e enrolava distraidamente uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos. E eu estava com uma dúvida atroz. "Convido ela para dar uma volta ou não? Acho que ela não vai aceitar. Bom, depois daquele beijo no estacionamento, eu já não duvido de mais nada. Talvez eu consiga "persuadi-la", com outro beijo daqueles. Será que ela é virgem? Isso com certeza dificulta muito as coisas... Se bem que Kaoru valeria o sacrifício. Mas... eu estou com a sensação de que deveria ir mais devagar com ela, como fui desde o início." De repente, eu me dei conta do que tinha acabado de pensar, e quase bati em mim mesmo! "Kenshin, seu babaca! Ir mais devagar por que? Essa é a primeira e última vez que você vai ver essa menina! Se vc for mais devagar, vai acabar sozinho o resto da noite. Isso não é um início de namoro, onde você precisa seguir aqueles passos ridículos de 'transar só depois do terceiro encontro', 'conhecer os pais dela antes'. Isso é apenas um encontro ocasional, uma noite de diversão!" Mas eu sabia porque estava pensando daquele jeito... Era aquela sensação... "Ora bolas, é um absurdo. Eu nunca senti isso por nenhuma outra mulher! Eu nunca me importei com nenhuma outra mulher desde... desde aquele dia! Porque com a Kaoru seria diferente? Por que eu me importo em 'ir mais devagar com ela'? Está decidido! Vou agir com ela como eu faço com todas as outras. Se ela não quiser, paciência! Amanhã eu vou a outra festa e arranjo outra garota! Ela não é importante para mim". Era isso que eu pensava, mas mesmo assim, aquela sensação não me deixava em paz! 

Paramos em frente a sua casa, uma bela casa em um bairro residencial de Tóquio. Não fiz nenhuma menção de descer do carro, e acho que ela entendeu a mensagem. Kaoru virou-se para mim, e sorriu de leve. Ela parecia feliz, e não mais aquela menina tímida e apreensiva que estava na festa. 

- Obrigado pela carona. – ela falou.

- Não foi nada. – falei, e me inclinei para beijá-la. Não era um beijo de despedida. Era uma provocação, o início de algo mais. Pelo menos para mim! Queria que ela sentisse desejo, queria que ela me desejasse. Assim, talvez, fosse mais fácil... Ela não parecia tímida agora, correspondia a meus beijos com paixão. Me deixava deslizar as mãos por seu corpo, brincava com meu cabelo. "Isso Himura, tá dando certo."

Depois de uns minutos, nos separamos, um pouco ofegantes. Kaoru olhou pela janela do carro, ajeitou o cabelo, e falou:

- Bom, obrigado por essa noite maravilhosa, Kenshin . Eu me diverti muito... 

- Espera, isso é uma despedida? – perguntei, com um olhar malicioso.

- Já é tarde, eu preciso entrar... 

- E... Se eu lhe fizer uma proposta?

"Impressão minha ou ela ficou pálida de repente?" Kaoru ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, séria. Então, perguntou, com uma voz que não passava de um sussurro:

- Que... tipo de proposta?

"Será que eu assustei ela?" Era estranho, mas alguma coisa na minha mente dizia "Não faça isso!!!" "Deixa de bobagens, Himura! O máximo que ela vai fazer é dizer não!"

- Bom... Eu também me diverti muito essa noite... E não queria que ela acabasse assim. Você não gostaria de ir a um lugar mais calmo? Para conversarmos... Eu conheço um barzinho aqui perto, ou se você preferir podemos ir a um...

Alguma coisa me impediu de continuar falando. 

A mão dela. Em cheio, no meu rosto. 

Para uma menina, ela tinha um tapa bem dolorido!

- Seu... Seu... Seu idiota!!! Está pensando que eu sou como aquelas vagabundas? Está pensando que eu sou igual as outras??? Está muito enganado, Kenshin Himura! Muito enganado!!!

Kaoru gritava a plenos pulmões. "Por essa eu não esperava. O que deu nessa garota!" Kaoru saiu do carro e bateu a porta com violência. Fiquei parado, dentro do carro, sem mover um músculo. Estava chocado demais. Kaoru deu um passo em direção a sua casa, mas depois voltou-se de novo para mim. Eu podia ver que ela tremia e... Estava chorando?

- Eu devia ter escutado ela. Mas não... Achei que comigo fosse diferente! Eu acreditei em você! Eu caí direitinho! Igual a todas as outras! Mas você não vai se aproveitar de mim, Kenshin. Você não vai me fazer sofrer, não vai!!! Seu idiota, cachorro, desprezível, seu, seu... Eu odeio você!!!! ODEIO!!!!

As últimas palavras foram gritadas, e acho que a rua inteira ouviu. Depois de todo esse desabafo, ela virou-se e correu para dentro de casa. Vi algumas luzes se acenderem, e escutei um barulho de porta sendo fechada com força. 

E eu continuava lá, parado, no carro, sem entender nada.

"Mas que garota maluca! Achou que eu fosse estuprar ela ou o que? Era só uma sugestão... Se ela não quisesse, tudo bem... É cada uma que me aparece..."

Dei a partida no carro, e saí dali, devagar. O rosto ainda dolorido. E eu tentava entender o porquê de ela ter agido assim. Mas não conseguia.

"Ora, vai ver ela era virgem, e ficou com medo de ficar sozinha comigo, sei lá. Vai ver ela tem um namoradinho e ficou com receio de ele descobrir alguma coisa... Melhor deixar isso para lá. Talvez ainda dê tempo de voltar para a festa, e arranjar uma companhia para esta noite. Ainda é cedo, e hoje é Sexta! Eu não vou passar a noite de Sexta sozinho em casa..." Pensei, enquanto fazia o retorno e dirigia novamente em direção ao Café. 

Tentei tirar Kaoru e aquele incidente da minha cabeça.

Mas não conseguia.

Aliás... Por que meu coração estava doendo tanto?

_____________________________________________________________

Esse capítulo ficou enooooorme! E acho que essas crises de consciência do Kenshin ficaram um pouquinho confusas, né? Me digam o que acharam. Se vocês não gostaram, eu mudo no próximo capítulo... Aqui, os leitores mandam! 

E dessa vez, não vou enganar vocês. O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco. Meu pai vai fazer uma cirurgia, e vou ficar bem ocupada agora em fevereiro. Mas acho que consigo escrever até o final das minhas férias. Torçam por mim, gente! 

Queria agradecer muito a todo mundo que me mandou um review. É por vocês que eu continuo escrevendo! Muito, muito obrigado a todos!!!

Chibi-lua: Também ando brigando com meu pc, ultimamente. Ele é tão lento que se apostar corrida com uma lesma, a lesma vence!!! E não te preocupa, adoro reviews longos! Beijão

Prudence-chan: Hehehe, banheiros de festa são terríveis. Já estive em cada um... Gostou da cena? Beijos e até a próxima.

Misao Silent-mode: *vermelha com os elogios* Brigadinho, Misao... Você também é ótima! Hahaha, morri de rir quando li teu review. "Tio da Sukita"? Não tinha pensado nisso, mas vc acertou em cheio! Pior que tenho um amigo que é bem assim, mas não tem metade da beleza do Ken-san... 

Kaoru: Bater, não! Mas acho que ela vai ficar com o pulso um pouquinho dolorido! Talvez elas até se tornem amigas, depois. Ainda não sei. Aceito sugestões! Beijos

Makimachi Misao: Hahaha, também morri de rir com teu review. E fiquei imaginando a cena: Imagina todo o Kenshin-gumi no Ratinho, fazendo um Teste de DNA? A Kaoru tentando bater no Kenshin, ele se escondendo atrás do Ratinho!!! Acho que dava um fic hilário!!! Alguém se habilita? Beijões

Madam Spooky: Olha, "deshentainizar" aquele assanhado, vai ser difícil. Acho que só com muito banho de água fria!!! Já Misao e Aoshi, esses dois vai ser um caso demoraaaaado... Beijos

Hana Himura: *Pri se ajoelhando* HANA-CHAN, ME PERDOA!!!!! Quase fiz você se queimar e ficar uma cópia brasileira do Shishio!!! Imagina, vc com todas aquelas bandagens nesse nosso verão infernal!! Nem um pouco fashion... Mas, já que nós tocamos no assunto: Amei o lemon que tu escreveu! 


	5. 5

Oi pessoal... Nem sei o que dizer, para me desculpar com vocês... Eu demorei muito para terminar esse capítulo, por pura preguiça mesmo. Bom, muitas coisas aconteceram, de fevereiro para cá. Meu pai fez a cirurgia, eu tive um namoro que começou e acabou assim, do nada, e acho que tive muita inspiração para terminar esse fic. No caso, a "arte imitou a vida"! Espero que vocês me perdoem, e vou tentar me redimir! Tomara que gostem desse capítulo, foi feito de coração! Agora, só uma explicação: Briefing é uma espécie de questionário, que o publicitário aplica ao dono do produto que ele vai anunciar. O questionário deve responder as principais perguntas sobre o produto que o cliente quer vender. As perguntas são as mais variadas, desde "para que serve o produto" até "que tipo de público ele pretende atingir". Um bom briefing deve ser bem completo, falando TUDO sobre o produto e seus principais concorrentes, e ajuda muito a equipe de criação a fazer um bom comercial, pois quanto mais informações, melhor! Não sei se fui clara, mas acho que deu para entender, né?   
_Disclaimer_: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Até gostaria de comprá-los, mas estou guardando dinheiro para fazer um intercâmbio em Portugal! Me desejem sorte!!!   


  


  


  


  
_Kaoru PoV_

  


Não conseguia dormir. Não tinha fome. Não tinha nem mais lágrimas. Sentia apenas uma tristeza muito grande, uma desilusão enorme, um buraco no peito. 

Mas ainda tinha um pouco de racionalidade no cérebro. Aliás, uma racionalidade que não me deixava em paz por um minuto. Ficava gritando na minha cabeça...

"Sua idiota! Por que você está assim? Ele é apenas um cara que você conheceu num bar, ele não é nada seu!!! Por que você está tão decepcionada com ele? Ele é homem, homens fazem isso! E ele sequer te conhecia, para saber que você ficaria zangada com o que ele disse! Aliás, por que você ficou zangada, hein? Você sabe muito bem que isso acontece!!! Bastava você ter dito 'não' e ele ia embora. Kenshin pode ser um canalha, mas jamais iria te forçar a fazer qualquer coisa que você não quisesse. Deixa de ser boba. Levanta dessa cama, ergue a cabeça e a vida continua!"

Mas o corpo não obedecia... Estranho, né? Eu estava brigando comigo mesma... 

Ao menos ainda conseguia ouvir o que se passava a minha volta. Escutei vozes na frente da porta do meu quarto.

- Kaoru está assim desde que chegou ontem, Misao. Não sei mais o que fazer. Ela não quis tomar café da manhã, não quis almoçar. Já são quase 3 da tarde! E ela não diz nada, não me conta o que aconteceu. Por favor, querida, converse com ela. Quem sabe com você ela fala...

- Não se preocupe, senhora Kamiya, deixa que eu converso com a Kaoru.

Logo depois escutei uma batida leve na porta e ela se abriu.

- Kaoru-chan, a Misao está aqui.

Não respondi... Será que ainda consigo falar? 

Misao entrou, e fechou a porta logo atrás de si. Não estava saltitante, como sempre. Parecia preocupada. Preocupada comigo.

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado na cama, e passou a mão no meu rosto...

- Kaoru, me conta o que aconteceu! Sua mãe me ligou, ela está preocupada com você! Foi alguma coisa que o Himura fez?

Achei que não tinha mais lágrimas, mas estava enganada... Foi só escutar o nome dele que começai a chorar de novo... Misao me abraçou com carinho, e me deixou chorar em seu ombro.

- Eu fui uma idiota, Misao... Uma boba! Eu acreditei em tudo o que ele disse, mas na verdade ele só queria...

- Peraí – gritou ela, me segurando pelos ombros – não vai me dizer que ele te obrigou a fazer alguma coisa!!! Se foi isso ele vai pagar...

- Não, calma Misao, me deixa terminar! Ele não fez nada comigo... Mas queria ter feito... Eu vou te contar com calma.

E contei. Tudo. Desde o encontro na floricultura, a entrega na casa de Megumi, o que ela me disse no banheiro, tudo. Misao escutava em silêncio, se controlando às vezes para não me interromper. 

- Eu quase acreditei que seria diferente, Misao. Quando ele parou aqui na frente de casa, e me beijou, achei que ele não fosse dizer mais nada, que não fosse me convidar para motel nenhum. 

- Mas Kaoru, mesmo depois do que Tae-san e essa tal Megumi falaram, você ainda acreditou que ele não iria querer mais nada com você? Homens mais velhos como ele não se contentam apenas em ficar com uma garota, dar uns beijos e "boa noite". Eles querem sexo, e isso não significa que queiram compromisso... Só prazer!

Olhei para Misao, surpresa. Quando ela tinha amadurecido assim?

- E depois – ela continuou – eu não entendo porque você ficou tão abalada com essa "proposta" que ele lhe fez. Você já sabia que ele iria fazer isto! Era só você ter dito "não", que ele teria ido embora e pronto! Tudo acabava por ali!

Engraçado... Já tinha ouvido aquilo hoje!

- É, eu sei... Mas... Achei que seria diferente comigo. Eu não sei como explicar, mas, às vezes, ele me olhava de uma forma tão carinhosa... Parecia que ele... Gostava de mim...

- Tá, tá... Chega Kaoru. Você mal conhecia ele, vocês só trocaram uns beijinhos, acabou, pronto! Não adianta ficar aqui sofrendo e chorando por causa desse cara. Muito menos ficar imaginando o que poderia ou não ter acontecido se ele fosse diferente... Isso não leva a lugar nenhum. Você acha que ele está agora, chorando em seu quarto, abraçado a um travesseiro? Garanto que não! Tenho certeza que ele está dormindo, e só vai lembrar de você quando acordar e sentir o rosto dolorido!

Misao levantou da cama com um salto, e me puxou pelas mãos, me fazendo ficar de pé.

- Eu tenho duas sugestões para você. A primeira é sairmos daqui agora, procurarmos esse tal Himura pela cidade inteira, e tornarmos a vida dele um inferno. Mas, sinceramente, acho isso uma total perda de tempo... A segunda é você ir tomar um banho, se arrumar e ficar bem linda, e nós duas irmos na sorveteria tomar um sorvete bem grande, com calda de chocolate e cobertura de chantilly, e deixarmos toda esta história para trás. O que me diz? 

Não deu para segurar um sorriso. "Só você mesmo, minha amiga. Para me fazer ver que não vale a pena sofrer por um homem que eu mal conheço".

- Eu voto pela segunda alternativa – respondi.

- E anote o que eu vou lhe dizer, minha amiga: o melhor castigo para um conquistador é ignorá-lo, e é isso o que você deve fazer com esse tal Kenshin. Até porque, no seu lugar, eu já me sentiria vingada... Ele não vai esquecer de você, nem do que lhe fez, enquanto tiver a marca da sua mão em seu rosto! 

Saímos rindo do quarto. E eu já me sentia um pouco melhor... Mas ainda doía...

  


  


_Kenshin PoV_

  


_(alguns dias depois)_

  


- Pode entrar...

Respirei aliviado quando escutei alguém bater na porta do meu escritório. Já estava a mais de uma hora tentando ler um artigo de uma revista americana sobre Marketing, mas não estava conseguindo me concentrar... E estava começando a ficar zangado comigo mesmo.

- Kenshin, precisamos conversar.

Sano parecia sério. E bravo. Geralmente ele ficava assim quando alguma coisa dava errado nas campanhas, claro, desde que a culpa não fosse dele. Fiz um sinal, indicando uma cadeira na minha frente, e fiquei aguardando a bomba.

- Cara, o que tá acontecendo com você? Olha isso aqui – e jogou alguns documentos na minha mesa. Reconheci como um briefing que havia feito com alguns clientes no início da semana.

Peguei as folhas, fingi um olhar interessado, então perguntei:

- Algo errado, Sano?

- Tudo! Tudo errado Kenshin! Olha só, está incompleto! – gritou ele, saltando por cima da minha mesa e arrancando as folhas da minha mão. Sanozuke folheava o briefing com impaciência.

- Você sequer fez uma pesquisa de mercado rápida antes da entrevista! E olha aqui – ele apontava com violência para a folha – tá faltando o público alvo. O público alvo Kenshin! E, como assim "Número de inserções na TV: mais ou menos quatro" Afinal, são quatro, cinco, quantas??? – a voz de Sano ficava cada vez mais alta, e eu ficava cada vez mais apavorado – Em que horários? De quanto tempo? Em que emissoras? KENSHIN!!! – isso foi o grito final. Eu estava afundando na cadeira... O mundo ia acabar...

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre a sala. Acho que Sano percebeu que estava um "pouquinho" alterado, e resolveu se acalmar. Respirou fundo, passou a mão pelos cabelos, e falou, agora um pouco mais baixo.

- Kenshin, você não faz um briefing tão mal feito desde a época da faculdade... Você esqueceu as perguntas principais, os aspectos principais do produto! Quando esse briefing chegou na criação, o pessoal começou a rir, achando que tinha sido feito pelo novo estagiário! E você sabe como esse cliente é importante para nós, precisamos conquistá-lo logo, mostrar eficiência. Metade das agências de Tóquio estão atrás dessa conta! A impressão que eu tive é que você não estava prestando atenção quando fez esta entrevista...

É... Chegamos no ponto... Eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar no trabalho fazia alguns dias. E eu simplesmente não sabia o motivo...

Mentira. Claro que eu sabia o motivo. Era aquela garota. Kaoru. Seus olhos não saíam de minha mente, e, convenhamos, meu rosto ainda doía um pouco por causa do tapa... Mas não era só isso. Desde o incidente na Sexta, que minha cabeça estava um turbilhão. Tomoe, Okita, todo um passado que eu tinha feito questão de enterrar estava voltando com toda a força, e misturava-se com o presente, com as palavras que Kaoru me disse "Eu acreditei em você! Eu caí direitinho! Igual a todas as outras!". E um sentimento novo e sinistro começava a me apertar o peito. Culpa. Mas eu tentava não pensar sobre isso, e nesse ciclo vicioso não conseguia me concentrar no trabalho.

- Vamos Kenshin, diga alguma coisa. 

- Eu agendo uma nova reunião com o cliente para essa semana ainda, Sano, e refaço o briefing. Tudo bem para você?

- Tudo bem. Mas eu estou preocupado com você, cara... Eu andei percebendo que você está diferente. Quer me contar o que houve?

Sano parecia sincero. E eu já não estava mais aguentando guardar tudo aquilo só para mim. Contei tudo a ele. 

De algumas coisas Sanozuke já sabia. Afinal, era meu amigo a muitos anos. Contei sobre Kaoru, sobre o que ela me disse, e sobre o que eu estava sentindo, desde sexta. 

Quando terminei, Sano tinha uma expressão risonha no rosto. Olhei com raiva para ele, não era esse tipo de ajuda que estava esperando.

- Olha Sano, não te contei tudo isso para que você deboche de mim. Afinal, por que esse sorriso?

- Desculpa, cara, mas não deu para evitar. Finalmente, Kenshin Himura está tendo uma crise de consciência!

- Não seja idiota, Sanozuke! Por que eu estaria tendo uma crise de consciência? Eu não fiz nada de errado!!!

- Claro que fez, Kenshin. Você magoou essa menina! 

As palavras de meu amigo me atingiram como um tapa. "Você a magoou" "Você me magoou"... E as lembranças de um passado que eu queria esquecer me envolveram como uma névoa escura...

"Você me magoou, Kenshin"

"Eu? Eu magoei você? Você me traiu, Tomoe! Você!!! E ainda tem a audácia de dizer que EU a magoei?"

"Sim Kenshin, você me magoou, e a culpa foi toda sua! Se você tivesse me dado mais atenção, gostado mais de mim, me tratado com mais carinho, isso não teria acontecido! Eu não teria encontrado no Okita o conforto que eu precisava!"

"Cale a boca!"

- Kenshin, Kenshin, você tá me escutando?

Pisquei os olhos. Estava de volta. Mas aqueles gritos ainda ecoavam na minha cabeça. A angústia continuava.

- Desculpe Sano, o que você estava dizendo?

- Eu estava dizendo que isso que você está sentindo é culpa, remorso! Pede desculpas para essa garota, e eu tenho certeza que você vai se sentir melhor. 

- Eu não entendo, Sano. Eu sempre fui assim, com todas as mulher, e nenhuma delas teve uma reação como essa, nenhuma delas se ofendeu tanto assim. Claro, algumas recusavam, mas nunca dessa forma! E eu não fui grosseiro com ela, isso eu tenho certeza! 

- Peraí, Kenshin! Vamos por partes. Em primeiro lugar, você não foi "sempre assim". Você começou a agir dessa forma depois...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Sanozuke... – interrompi bruscamente.

- ... e em segundo lugar – continuou ele – parece que essa tal Kaoru era diferente. Como você mesmo disse, ela era mais jovem. Ainda existem menininhas românticas e sonhadoras hoje em dia... Daquelas que acreditam em "amor a primeira vista". Quem sabe essa tenha se apaixonado por você! 

- Impossível, cara! Nós só nos vimos duas vezes!

- Acontece, meu velho, acontece... Mas eu ainda acho que uma boa conversa pode resolver tudo isso. Se ela estiver mesmo apaixonada por você, ela deve estar sofrendo. Vá com calma, converse com a menina, peça desculpas. Você sabe onde ela mora, onde estuda. Vá atrás dessa garota... Tenho certeza que você vai se sentir melhor. E acho que ela também...

- Você acha que eu devo "correr atrás dela"? – perguntei, receoso.

- Não se trata disso, Kenshin. Você é adulto, e precisa saber quando cometeu um erro. Quem sabe o mal que você está fazendo para a "auto estima" dessa menina!

- Não exagera, Sano... – falei, com um meio sorriso.

- Bom... – riu ele, com aquele ar debochado – Talvez eu esteja mesmo exagerando...Mas fale com ela. E depois...

- Depois?

- Depois... Bom, para você estar se sentindo culpado, é porque ela significou alguma coisa para você. Quem sabe, conversando com ela, você não descobre que "coisa" é essa?

E, com essa frase magistral, Sano levantou-se e foi embora, me deixando sozinho com meus próprios pensamentos.

"Será que Sano estava certo ao dizer que eu magoei Kaoru? Será que essa menina está mesmo apaixonada por mim? Acho que não, deve ser exagero do Sano, só pode ser! Mas, será que ela significa mesmo alguma coisa para mim? Eu não consigo entender... E acho que estou ficando maluco, isso sim. Se bem que não custa seguir o conselho de Sano, pelo menos dessa vez. Assim que eu tiver um tempo, vou procurar Kaoru, e pedir desculpas."

E com esse pensamento, tentei voltar a me concentrar na leitura. 

Mas foi inútil...

Por acaso, eu estava ansioso com esse novo encontro?

  


  


  


  


  


Queria fazer um agradecimento especial a todos que me deixaram reviews, e a todo mundo que me mandou emails, perguntando quando eu ia criar vergonha na cara e voltar a escrever! Obrigado, gente! Vocês não tem noção de como isso me deixou feliz! Foi só por vocês que eu voltei a escrever!

Espero não demorar demais para aprontar o próximo capítulo. Acho que vai ser o capítulo final, ainda não tenho muita certeza.

Deixem um review, e me digam como vocês acham que deve ser o final!


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota da Autora.** Eu devo um grande pedido de desculpas a todo mundo que lê/leu este fic... Sou uma autora desnaturada, eu sei... Eu tive meu pc formatado, e perdi tudo o que tinha nele, inclusive o capítulo final do fic, que estava quase pronto. Sorte que tinha um rascunho impresso com algumas partes, não precisei começar do zero...

Bom, como eu tive que reescrever tudo, algumas coisinhas foram modificadas... Este era para ser o capítulo final, mas como estava ficando muito grande, resolvi dividi-lo em 2! Então, este é o... Penúltimo capítulo!

Mas não se preocupem, não vou demorar a escrever o final, eu juro!

Ah, mas antes de começar, queria agradecer a Naru e a Spooky, pela "forcinha" e incentivo Pri fugindo da Foice ! E a minha amiga Thaiza (Li, para os íntimos) por betar esse capítulo!

**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Quem me dera...

**ROSAS VERMELHAS**

"_Kenshin PoV"_

"Parece que cheguei na hora exata" – pensei. Uma pequena multidão de jovens cruzava os portões da faculdade, o sinal de encerramento das aulas tinha acabado de soar. Estacionei meu carro do outro lado da rua, quase em frente ao portão. Tinha uma boa visão de todos que saíam. Agora, era só aguardar. Kaoru deveria passar por mim a qualquer momento.

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde nosso primeiro e último encontro, e eu sentia que não podia mais adiar esta conversa. Ainda não tinha muita certeza sobre o que conversaria com ela, nem como pediria desculpas. Nem se pediria desculpas mesmo... Esperava saber o que dizer quando chegasse a hora. A frase "Desculpa por querer levar você para a cama" não me parecia muito adequada... Mas eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. E conversar com Kaoru me pareceu a melhor alternativa. Não queria que ela pensasse mal de mim... Mas, principalmente, eu precisava vê-la de novo, falar com ela. Por quê? Ora, eu não sabia! Esperava descobrir quando estivéssemos frente a frente!

Esperei alguns minutos, e logo a vi. Existem garotas que não precisam de artifícios para ser bonitas e Kaoru, com certeza, é uma delas. Ela estava linda, apenas com uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta, o rabo de cavalo ondulando enquanto ela se afastava, a passos rápidos. Estranhamente, não consegui me mover. Sabia que precisava ir até lá, atravessar a rua e chamá-la, mas por alguns segundos, minhas pernas simplesmente não se moveram.

"Que é isso Himura, medo? Medo de conversar com uma garota? Deixe de ser frouxo e MEXA-SE!

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Minhas pernas pareciam ter virado chumbo, mas lá fui eu, caminhando devagar, tentando atravessar a rua. Porém, o mundo parecia contra mim, e todos os carros de Tóquio resolveram passar naquela rua, naquele instante. Enquanto eu esperava uma brecha, continuava observando Kaoru, que caminhava depressa, e parecia imersa em pensamentos.

"Droga, se eu não for rápido, posso perdê-la de vista. Kaoru, por que você tem que caminhar tão rápido?"

Finalmente, depois de segundos que pareceram horas, os carros deram uma trégua, e eu pude atravessar a rua. Kaoru já estava quase na esquina. Eu estava tentando alcançá-la através da multidão de estudantes saindo da aula quando, pela segunda vez naquele dia, minhas pernas travaram.

Eu já estava a uns 10 metros de Kaoru, e pude ver a cena com perfeição. Um rapaz sorridente, mais ou menos da mesma idade dela, caminhava em sua direção, e parou bem na sua frente, interrompendo-lhe o caminho. Kaoru, aparentemente distraída, não percebeu sua presença, e quase esbarrou nele. Ela pareceu ter ficado zangada, e pronta para brigar com o garoto. Mas esta atitude durou apenas um segundo. No segundo seguinte, pude ouvir sua risada cristalina, e observar – perplexo – ela se jogar nos braços do rapaz.

Meu primeiro impulso quando vi aquele menino estranho e sorridente parar na frente de Kaoru, foi correr até lá e dar-lhe um belo soco no rosto. Ele podia ser um assaltante, oras! Um seqüestrador! Um assassino! Cheguei até a dar dois passos rápidos na direção deles, mas parei novamente quando vi Kaoru abraçando-o. Ela parecia feliz em abraçá-lo... Decididamente não estava sendo vítima de nenhum assalto.

Resolvi continuar observando-os, de longe, tentando aplacar as ondas de ódio que estavam quase me dominando. Kaoru e o garoto estranho se abraçaram por alguns instantes, e depois iniciaram uma animada conversa. Ficaram ali parados, conversando por alguns minutos – enquanto eu ainda lutava contra a vontade de ir até lá, pegar a Kaoru pelo braço, e levá-la para longe dali – quando o garoto virou-se e apontou alguma coisa na direção da esquina atrás de si. Kaoru fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, segurou-lhe a mão, e seguiram caminhando na direção oposta que eu estava. De mãos dadas!

Não conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo. Ela havia me dito que não tinha namorado. Será que estava mentindo? Será que ela arranjou esse namoradinho durante essas duas semanas? Mas, mais do que isso, eu não conseguia acreditar na furiosa avalanche de ciúmes que eu estava sentindo.

Foi então que aconteceu. Corroído pela dúvida e pelo ciúme, sentindo meu peito em pedaços, eu desisti. Desisti de lutar contra tudo o que estava acontecendo dentro de mim. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, tomei uma decisão importante, que poderia mudar minha vida: me deixei levar. Não lutei contra todas aquelas sensações conflitantes que me sufocavam.

"Kenshin Himura não será passado para trás por um fedelho sorridente. Ah, não será mesmo!" Voltei caminhando a passos firmes para o carro. O tempo era curto, e eu tinha coisas muito importantes para fazer.

_Kaoru PoV_

"Droga, droga, droga! Kaoru no baka! Eu não acredito que errei uma questão tão simples! E agora, o que eu faço? Com uma nota tão baixa como essa, não sei se consigo passar nessa disciplina. Ainda bem que na primeira prova minha nota foi melhor. Acho que vou conversar amanhã com Takeda-san, e ver se posso fazer um trabalho extra para tentar reparar esse estrago..."

Eu estava distraída caminhando pela calçada, pensando em como fazer para aumentar minha nota naquela disciplina pavorosa, amaldiçoando os deuses e a mim mesma por ter ido tão mal na prova, que não percebi um rapaz plantado bem no meio do caminho. Por muito pouco não esbarrei em cheio nele.

Quando ergui os olhos, pronta para xingá-lo de nomes nada agradáveis (sim, eu estava de péssimo humor), tive uma grata surpresa. A raiva se esvaiu em segundos, e eu não consegui segurar um gritinho.

"Soujiro-kun!"

Abracei-o com força. Soujiro era meu primo preferido. Fomos criados praticamente juntos, temos quase a mesma idade. Além disso, ele era um dos meus melhores amigos.

"Tome cuidado por onde anda, Kaoru-chan. Pode acabar atropelando alguém!"

"Não seja bobo, Soujiro-kun! Foi você quem ficou parado na minha frente, esperando que eu esbarrasse em você!"

"Claro, claro... Eu adoro quando belas garotas esbarram em mim na rua..."

Rimos. Soujiro sempre tinha a incrível capacidade de me fazer sorrir.

"Você parece preocupada, Kaoru... O que houve?"

E também a incrível capacidade de perceber quando eu não estava bem, mesmo quando eu tentava disfarçar.

"Ah, não é nada grave... É que eu fui mal naquela prova sobre Grécia Antiga. Estava pensando em como fazer para aumentar minha nota..."

"Priminha, priminha... Você precisa estudar mais!" – falou Soujiro, cruzando os braços, e fazendo uma expressão zangada. Ele se preocupava muito com meus estudos. Sabia todos os sacrifícios que eu e minha família fazíamos para pagar essa faculdade, e o quanto eu tinha que trabalhar para ajudar com as despesas de casa.

"Eu estou estudando, Soujiro! Sério! Eu fiz essa prova durante aquela semana... Que eu não estava muito legal..." Respondi, um pouco envergonhada.

Senti o olhar do meu primo suavizar um pouco. Eu havia contado para ele toda a minha história com Kenshin. Como amigo, ele havia ficado do meu lado, claro, e me dado todo o apoio possível. E como primo, quase um irmão mais velho, ele prometeu acabar com Kenshin, se o visse na rua! Soujiro e Misao me ajudaram muito, agüentando alguns dias de choradeira e depressão, me levando para sair, me animando, e principalmente, me mostrando que não valia a pena ficar triste. Se hoje eu estava melhor, devia tudo a eles.

"Como você está, Kaoru-chan?"

"Eu estou bem, Sou-kun, estou ótima! Não fique preocupado! Esta prova foi durante aquela semana, mas se fosse hoje, com certeza eu teria ido bem melhor."

"Acho bom mesmo, senhorita Kaoru, acho bom! Não quero ver suas notas despencando! Principalmente por causa de um baixinho ruivo que você mal conhece!".

"Ora, me desculpe, senhor Soujiro "Eu-Sou-Realmente-Muito-Alto" Seta! E não se preocupe! O 'baixinho ruivo' é coisa do passado! O único baixinho que me interessa agora é o meu professor, Takeda-san, que eu preciso convencer a me deixar fazer um trabalho para aumentar essa nota!" Respondi, rindo muito.

"Está certo, está certo". Respondeu ele, rindo também "Mas eu não vim aqui esperar você na saída da sua aula para discutirmos sobre a minha altura, ou a do seu professor... Eu estou com a moto ali na esquina" falou, virando-se e apontando. "Não quer tomar um café? Levo você para a floricultura depois."

"Capuccino com bastante chantilly?"

"O máximo de chantilly que sua xícara agüentar!"

"Feito!" Respondi, e fomos andando em direção ao estacionamento, de mãos dadas. Esta era uma mania só nossa. Nós sempre andávamos de mãos dadas na rua. Quando éramos mais novos, Soujiro não gostava, dizia que isso 'queimava o filme dele' com as meninas. Mas depois ele viu que acontecia exatamente o contrário! As meninas ficavam curiosas em saber quem era a sua misteriosa namorada, e praticamente se jogavam em cima dele!

"Mas o que deu em você hoje, Soujiro? Veio me buscar na faculdade, vai me pagar um capuccino e ainda vai me dar uma carona para o serviço? Você está querendo alguma coisa..."

"Nada além da sua companhia, priminha..."

"Sei..." respondi, desconfiada.

"E que você me apresente aquela sua amiga..."

"A Misao? Mas você já a conhece! E eu já te falei que ela está em outra, Soujiro!"

"Não a Misao, dela eu já desisti... Aquela sua colega loirinha, que eu vi naquela fotografia que você me mostrou domingo... A Hina!"

"Ah, a Hina?" Eu sabia... Meu primo sempre tinha segundas intenções quando me pagava capuccinos... "Isso vai lhe custar um capuccino e um pedaço de torta de chocolate!"

"O que? Ah, não acredito!"

"Ela é minha amiga, ora!"

"Tá, certo, ta certo! Você vai acabar engordando desse jeito!"

E fomos rindo até onde a moto estava estacionada.

* * *

Bom, ficou assim. Prometo não demorar muito para postar o último capítulo! Obrigado aos que tiveram paciência em ler até aqui! Reviews são bem vindos! 


	7. Chapter 7

_Nota da Autora:_ Finalmente, capítulo final! Depois de... Quantos anos mesmo?

Bom, deixa para lá... Gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que mandou review para esse fic, seja no capítulo anterior ou em algum outro... Eu não desisti dele de vez apenas por causa de vocês! Um obrigado especial para a Li, que revisou para mim (fofa! aperta) e para a Spooky-chan, para quem eu prometi que este fic não passava de 2005! Atrasei uns dias, tipo, quase um mês, mas não tem problema, né Gao-chan? XD

_Disclaimer:_ Rurouni Kenshin e seus personagens não me pertencem. Se fossem meus, eu não estaria aqui fazendo fanfics, né? XD

**Rosas Vermelhas – Final**

"_Kaoru PoV"_

'Ah, estou cheia! Droga, eu deveria ter ouvido o Soujiro, e não ter comido aquele segundo pedaço de torta... Mas estava tão gostoso...'

Respirei fundo e me ajeitei na cadeira. Faltava meia hora para fechar a floricultura, e eu estava sozinha. Tae-san tinha ido ao médico, e Yahiko tinha uma prova difícil no dia seguinte, foi para casa estudar.

Comecei a folhar uma revista distraidamente, pensando em ligar mais tarde para Misao, e convidá-la para ir ao cinema amanhã, quando o sininho da porta da frente fez seu característico badalar. Um cliente deveria estar entrando. Ergui os olhos e preparei o meu melhor sorriso "atendendo-clientes-quase-no-fim-do-expediente"... Mas o sorriso não saiu. Ao contrário. Foi como se um cubo de gelo do tamanho de uma bola de futebol caísse no meu estômago.

Himura Kenshin acabara de entrar na loja.

'Droga, não vai ter como fugir... Coloca um sorriso nesse rosto, Kaoru! Droga, droga, droga! Sinto que meu lábio está tremendo... Tomara que ele não perceba... Ele está tão bonito... Fica lindo de terno... Droga, droga, drogaaaaa!"

"Bom dia..."

"Bom dia, Kaoru."

Silêncio desconfortável. Ele sorri, mas não parece feliz. 'Deve estar forçando este sorriso, tanto quanto eu... Acho que vou ter que falar alguma coisa...'

"Em que posso ajudá-lo?"

'Nossa, que criativo, Kaoru... Parabéns...'

"Bom... Eu gostaria de comprar flores... Para uma pessoa muito especial..."

Ai! Senti uma fisgada no estômago tão forte, que acho que fiz uma careta de dor... Cínico! Ainda tem coragem de comprar essas malditas rosas vermelhas aqui?

'Calma Kaoru, calma... E ele não pode perceber que você está quase chorando, ele não pode perceber que você está sofrendo! Você vai superar isso... Você vai ser forte! Que ódio, que ódio! Se eu não soubesse que Tae-san me despediria, acho que tocaria o vaso de rosas na cabeça desse desgraçado! Sorria Kaoru, ele é só mais um cliente... Tomara que ele não perceba o tom de ironia na minha voz'.

"Claro! Uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas... Vou preparar agora mesmo..." Falei, me virando depressa... Maldita lágrima que teimou em cair justo agora.

"Espere... Kaoru..."

Não me virei, pelo menos não de imediato. Sequei discretamente a lágrima, fingi que arrumava uma mecha de cabelo, forcei um sorriso e então me virei, mas não consegui falar nada. Tinha um terrível nós na garganta.

"Eu... Não quero rosas vermelhas desta vez... Gostaria de uma cesta com orquídeas brancas."

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa... Orquídeas? Será que era para a mãe dele? A irmã? A vó?

Ou...

Ai! Mais uma pontada no estômago... 'Desgraçado, vai acabar de dando uma úlcera!'

Ou a outra garota simplesmente não gostava de rosas...

"Claro, vou providenciar," – falei, numa voz estranha. Malditas lágrimas.

Caminhei resoluta até o fundo da loja, peguei a primeira cesta que vi, e comecei a organizar as orquídeas nela. Ainda bem que ele não podia me ver. Com certeza notaria minhas mãos tremendo... Mas não derramei mais nenhuma outra lágrima. Já havia prometido a mim mesma que não iria chorar mais por ele.

De volta ao balcão, com o arranjo pronto, eu evitava seus olhos.

"Aqui está. Gostaria de colocar um cartão?"

"Sim... Mas eu já o trouxe de casa... Você poderia..."

"Claro" – Peguei o cartão de suas mãos, evitando tocá-lo. Seria tortura demais. Estava ajeitando-o entre as flores, quando percebi...

Meu nome estava escrito no envelope.

Ergui a cabeça, e nossos olhos se encontraram. Novamente, a mesma descarga elétrica, mas desta vez... Tinha algo diferente. Algo diferente com Kenshin. Ele me parecia tão triste... Estava sério, e então falou, com uma voz rouca.

"Leia... Por favor..."

Não sabia o que fazer... Olhei para o cartão, e para Kenshin novamente, tentando entender o motivo de ele estar fazendo isso... Hesitante, abri o envelope, e comecei a ler.

_Kaoru_

_Tenho tantas coisas a lhe dizer, que nem sei por onde começar._

_Eu sei que você está magoada comigo, e não a culpo. Tentei conversar com você, desde aquela noite, mas alguma sempre acontecia, e eu nunca conseguia chegar perto de você. Imaginei também que você não iria querer me ouvir, por isto escrevi estar carta. Espero que goste de orquídeas. _

_Eu lhe devo desculpas. Desculpas por ter agido como um idiota, naquela noite. Desculpas por ter te magoado. Eu poderia muito bem me justificar, dizendo que você não foi a única garota que eu tratei assim, desta forma infantil e irresponsável. Eu poderia lhe dar alguns motivos, e lhe contar sobre a mulher que me fez sofrer, há anos atrás, e que desde então eu não tenho coragem de me envolver com mais ninguém. Mas não vou fazer isto. _

_Você não precisa ficar a par dos meus problemas, eles dizem respeito somente a mim. Mas foi por causa disto que tratei você mal, e peço desculpas mais uma vez. _

_Só que, desta vez, aconteceu algo diferente, que eu não soube explicar. O nosso encontro me abalou de uma forma como nenhum outro antes. Não foi apenas porque você me rejeitou, que fique bem claro. Foi alguma coisa em você. Sua pureza, sua inocência... Não sei ao certo. Mas gostaria de descobrir. Acho que nunca conheci alguém como você antes, Kaoru... _

_Eu realmente queria que aquele nosso encontro tornasse a se repetir. Apenas as partes boas dele, claro. Eu gostaria muito de conhecer você melhor. Eu gostaria muito que você me desse uma nova chance. _

_E então, o que você acha? Podemos recomeçar?_

_Kenshin_

Li a carta duas vezes, para ter certeza que não tinha me enganado, ou lido algo errado... Kenshin Himura, me pedindo desculpas? Kenshin Himura, o Don Juan de Tóquio, me pedindo... Uma nova chance? Minha cabeça estava rodando. Não podia ser verdade... Olhei para Kenshin, e ele me encarava fixamente, esperando uma resposta.

Olhei para a carta de novo... "_E então, o que você acha? Podemos recomeçar?" _A pergunta ecoava na minha mente. Ficar com Kenshin novamente. Passar momentos maravilhosos com ele novamente... Sofrer novamente.

'Você não é boba, Kaoru. Vai acreditar no que ele está dizendo? Por mais que o seu coração esteja batendo forte, e suas pernas estejam fraquejando, e sua vontade seja a de se atirar nos braços dele e beijá-lo, você precisa ser racional! RACIONAL!"

Como era difícil tomar uma decisão assim, tão rápido. Com aqueles olhos violetas me encarando, como se quisessem ler meus pensamentos. Mas, como não podia passar o dia todo ali pensando, respirei fundo, engoli as lágrimas, e tentei fazer uma voz firme.

"Eu... Agradeço pelas flores Kenshin. Você acertou, eu adoro orquídeas..." – ele sorriu, mas eu não permiti que falasse nada, logo continuei – "Aceito também seu pedido de desculpas. Entretanto..." – respirei fundo, novamente – "Não sei se quero... Co-conhecer você melhor... Desculpe-me."

Baixei os olhos... Não queria ver a reação de Kenshin. Não queria olhar em seus olhos, e me arrepender das palavras que acabara de dizer. Algo em mim doeu muito ao dizer aquelas palavras, mas era necessário. Eu não queria sofrer mais. Por quanto tempo ele iria me usar? Uma semana? Um mês? Talvez eu estivesse sendo apenas uma covarde, mas não me sentia segura o suficiente para arriscar.

Kenshin ficou em silêncio por um segundo ou dois. Depois deu uma risadinha nervosa, e eu arrisquei a levantar o olhar. Ele parecia... Triste...

"Tudo bem Kaoru, eu entendo! Você merece alguém melhor do que eu, mesmo..." Falou, enquanto colocava algumas notas de dinheiro no balcão. "Quem bom que gostou das flores. Elas me lembram você..."

Kenshin sorriu, um sorriso adorável, mas tão forçado quanto o meu. Como eu queria saber no que ele estava pensando, o que estava sentindo... Como eu queria não estar totalmente arrependida do que acabei de falar!

"Adeus, Kaoru... Lembranças a Tae-san!" Falou, enquanto se afastava.

No momento que ele fechou a porta da loja atrás de si, minhas pernas não suportaram mais. Escorreguei para o chão, e quebrei minha promessa. Comecei a chorar.

**o o o**

_Kenshin PoV_

"É Himura... Parece que dessa vez você perdeu..." Falei baixinho, para mim mesmo, enquanto entrava no carro, e voltava para a agência.

**o o o**

"Kenshin, acho que você não entendeu... Eu falei que vou passar aí em uma hora, E EU VOU PASSAR AÍ EM UMA HORA, VOCÊ QUERENDO OU NÃO!"

Afastei o telefone do ouvido... Odiava quando Sano fazia isso...

"Sano, eu já disse que não estou com ânimo para festas..."

"Você vem dizendo isso há quase um mês! Eu até entendi no início, mas agora chega! Eu estou fazendo isso para o seu bem Kenshin! Você vai ficar em casa num sábado a noite como um velho gagá? E como se não bastasse, é a festa de inauguração do Pub, eles são nossos clientes, pô! O sr. Hataki me fez jurar que eu ia levar você nessa festa, cara! Faça isso pela agência, se não quer fazer por você!"

Suspirei. Sano estava coberto de razão. Era a festa de inauguração de um novo Pub na cidade, cliente nosso. Fizemos todo o cronograma de ações para a inauguração, elaboramos os anúncios, organizamos a festa. E o dono ainda era um velho amigo meu de faculdade. Eu não podia deixar de aparecer por lá.

"Está certo Sano... Eu vou."

"Beleza cara! Eu e o Katsu passamos aí em uma hora. Sabia que você não ia me decepcionar!"

Suspirei de novo, e me larguei no sofá... Não podia negar que minha vida estava um tanto quanto "parada" ultimamente. Não tinha ânimo para festas... Quase não saía de casa, a não ser para trabalhar... Estranho como, de repente, as coisas parecem perder o sentido. Sair todas as noites, dormir com uma mulher diferente a cada dia... Tudo me parecia vazio.

Eu estava sendo piegas, eu sabia disso. Mas não conseguia evitar. Alguma coisa em mim havia mudado por causa de Kaoru, e eu ainda estava um pouco confuso. Decidi que pensar sobre isso cercado de mulheres e bebida não era uma boa idéia, por isso estava passando tanto tempo em casa. E o mais estranho era que não sentia falta da badalação. Acabei retomando velhos hábitos, como assistir bons filmes, e ler bons livros. Meu fígado e meu bolso estavam agradecidos!

Mas talvez estivesse na hora de sair e encarar o mundo lá fora, novamente. E ver o que acontecia!

**o o o**

A festa estava no auge, quando chegamos. O lugar era agradável, decorado com cores fortes, e lembrava mesmo um pub irlandês. Havia muitas pessoas, mas ainda podia-se caminhar entre elas sem o empurra-empurra de sempre. A música era ótima, uma banda estrangeira trazida especialmente para a inauguração.

Encontrei algumas pessoas conhecidas, conversei com vários amigos, vi também algumas garotas com quem já havia saído, que fizeram questão de me olhar de cara feia – incrível como eu nunca tinha percebido o grande canalha que eu era! – o próprio Hataki veio me cumprimentar e conversamos durante um bom tempo. Enfim, uma festa perfeita... Se não fosse pelo meu estado de espírito. Achei que iria me divertir, que acabaria gostado da festa assim que chegássemos lá... Mas estava enganado. Olhava para o relógio a todo o momento, contando os minutos para voltar para casa.

'Cara, estou mesmo ficando velho' pensei, segurando um bocejo.

Olhando em volta, vi que mais dois rostos conhecidos acabavam de chegar. Shinomori e a amiga saltitante de Kaoru. Estavam de mãos dadas. Olhei em volta, procurando por ela, imaginando se estaria na festa também. Mas não a vi.

'E talvez seja melhor mesmo', pensei. 'Kaoru já deixou claro que não quer nada comigo, por que insistir?'

Fui até o bar, na direção oposta. Quem sabe uma cerveja não melhoraria a minha noite?

Antes de chegar lá, tirei minha comanda do bolso de trás da calça, e notei que alguma coisa a mais caiu no chão com o movimento. 'Droga, minha carteira'.

Mas não cheguei a me virar para pegá-la. Antes que tivesse chance, uma mão delicada pousou no meu ombro, e uma voz suave sussurrou perto do meu ouvido.

"Acho que deixou cair isto..."

Não... Não podia ser...

Virei-me rápido, e ali estava ela, sorrindo, com a mão estendida em minha direção, segurando minha carteira.

Um pouco confuso, e também atordoado com sua presença, peguei a carteira de sua mão e quando ia falar alguma coisa – nem sei bem o que – ela fez um sinal para que eu me calasse, e se aproximou mais.

Ainda sorrindo, e parecendo extremamente segura de si, estendeu a mão, esperando um cumprimento.

"Se é para recomeçar, que seja direito. Muito prazer, me chamo Kaoru Kamiya"

Também sorrindo, peguei sua mão, e beijei de leve seus dedos.

"Muito prazer, Kamiya-san... Me chamo Himura Kenshin."

'Obrigado Kaoru... Prometo não estragar tudo desta vez'. Foi a última coisa coerente que pensei, antes de puxá-la para um longo e apaixonado beijo.

**FIM**

* * *

Nossa, nunca fiquei tão feliz em escrever uma palavrinha de 3 letras antes! o

Finalmente, o meu fic mais longo, finalizado! T.T

Agora posso me dedicar a outros projetos pega uma lista de 5 metros

Bjus pessoal, até a próxima!


End file.
